SnowflakeMoon College AU
by OoPoPcAnDy
Summary: Elsa Arendelle, Jack Frost, Rapunzel Gothel, Anna Arendelle, Kristoff Trollman, Merida Willow, and Hiccup Viking come together and form a friendship circle that's full of romance, drama, and grief. You happen to get the occasional laughs. Watch as your favorite characters head off to college! JELSA, FLYNNUNZEL, KRISTANNA, MERICUP I don't own the image! (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**OMG GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY! It's just that I didn't mean to delete Royal Lovebirds, but when I was working on it my computer went haywire and then the story deleted itself and all my documents got deleted, and I never had anything saved :( So now hands up for my newwww Jelsa fic!**

**Guys, for some reason this story was taken down, and I think it's because I did some chapters where they were just ANs. ****I've learned that now, so I'm reposting. **

**If you all want to do a favor, act like this story was never deleted. Keep giving me lovely reviews, acting like you don't know what will happen next. I hd over 10,000 views and over 100 reviews just when I had about 14 chapters, and it got taken down just because of one mistake. Please help me gain these things back. Shoutout to a reviewer who can post the Fanfiction rules so I can keep looking at them before I post a chapter to make sure I'm following them! Thank you so much for reading the story again. **

**I SORT OF switched up a thing or two, not a lot. **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" I heard my younger sister Anna shout my name, bouncing on my bed.

"Mmmph?" I mumble, trying to wipe the sleep off of my eyes.

"Get dressed! Eat breakfast! We're going to college!" She says, and flips the light open.

I squint, my eyes trying to adjust due to the sudden brightness. "Okay, okay. Is my stuff in the car?" I ask, stretching.

"Yeah, now get readddyyyy!" I hear Anna shout as she runs down the stairs. I laugh quietly at her eagerness, and get ready.

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" Anna says as we step into the building. She has a mid-sleeve green top, jeans, and black flats. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail and she carries the luggage with her.

"Anna, it was only 45 minutes!" My best friend, Rapunzel, laughs. She has long golden hair that reaches her waist **(I just decide to do that since 60 feet is kind of odd for 2014 :P)** and she has a purple halter top with jeans and white heels. I'm wearing a light blue mid-sleeve shirt, a jean skirt, and white leather boots.

We enter SnowflakeMoon College, and go to a woman at the front desk. She had gray hair, glasses, blue eyeshadow, red lipstick, and has more wrinkles than the amount of times Miley Cyrus sticks out her tongue. **(It's the lady from Monsters Inc, the one who's expression is less than a brick :D)**

"Name?" She asks, no enthusiasm in her voice at all.

"Elsa Arendelle." I say, and she says, "room 215. You bunk with Merida Brave."

"Thank you." I take the key from her hand.

"Elsa, we'll meet you in front of your room." Anna calls from the line.

I nod, and begin walking towards my room. I suddenly feel myself knocked onto the ground.

"Watch it!" I hear a voice say, and I suddenly feel myself lifted.

I look to see a boy with white hair, blue eyes, a black tee shirt and jeans.

"Sorry!" I apologize, embarrassed.

_Gosh, Elsa. You enter college, school didn't even start, and you already fell!_ I scold myself.

"Wait, are you Elsa Arendelle?" The boys asks.

"Um, yeah, and you are?" I suddenly feel self-conscious. I just entered this building and I already have a reputation?

"Oh, I'm Jack Frost! I'm your friend's boyfriend. Rapunzel?" He asks, wondering if I remember her.

"Oh, yeah! You guys just started dating, right?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. We started dating two days ago." He shrugs.

"Jack!" I hear Rapunzel shout, and she runs to him, kissing his cheek.

"Rapunzel! Anna! Who's your roommate? What room? Are you near me?" I assault them with questions.

"We're rooming with each other, Room 214, and yeah, we're right next to you!" Anna chirps.

"Yo! Jack, my man!" A boy with a goatee, brown hair, black leather jacket, and jeans, claps Jack on the back. A boy with fair blonde hair also follows, along with a boy whom also has brown hair.

"Oh, hey Flynn! Elsa, Anna, meet Flynn. Flynn, you remember Rapunzel." Jack says.

"Yep. Hey Anna and gorgeous Elsa." The boy winks and I feel my face warm up.

"And this is Kristoff," the blonde haired boy nods, "and this is Hiccup." The boy with brown hair gives a slight wave.

"Hey! Well, I actually have to go meet my roommate. See you all at lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah! Well, bye!" Jack waves, and I walk down the corridor. I see Room 215, and I enter.

A girl with red, frizzy, untamed hair is unpacking.

"Oh! Hi! Ye must be Elsa!" The girl greets, and I note she has a thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah! And you're Merida?" I ask.

"Yep." She laughs a little. "Imagine, a random girl in yer room, unpacking things." I also laugh with her. Wow, she has a _great _sense of humor.

"So, you wanna pack up after lunch?" I ask, setting my things down on the bed.

"Shore! I don't really have any friends." Merida says.

"That's okay, you can sit with me and my friends." I suggest.

"Alrighty, you must be one social lassie." Merida follows me out the door.

"Actually... I fell onto some random guy who's my best friend's boyfriend, and he introduced me to his friends." I laugh.

Merida shakes her head. "Well that must've been one moment."

* * *

"Hey guys! This is Merida. Merida, this is Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn, Jack, Rapunzel, my best friend, and Anna, my sister!" I point each one out as I say their name.

"Nice to meet you all." Merida says.

All of a sudden, Anna lets out a squeal as she looks at her phone.

I sit down at the table, in between Rapunzel and Anna, across from Jack.

"I got a boyfriend!" She says.

_"What_?!" I shout. "Anna, we just entered this school!"

"So? It's true love!" She says, stomping on the floor excitedly.

"Elsa, it's fine." Rapunzel says. I let out a deep breath. "Okay, okay. So, who is he?" I ask.

"His name is Hans Isles, and he's _dreamy_!" Anna says with a far-off look in her eye.

"Hans? That lass is bad news. Sells marijuana from what I hear." Merida says. "But, could be rumors." She takes a sip from her juice.

"Anna, if he does _anything_, you better tell me." I say, a fierce look coming into my eyes.

Jack lets out a whistle."Someone is an overprotective sister." I kick him under the table.

"Ow! She's also got one leg." Jack rubs his shin.

"Elsa, maybe we can get you a boyfriend!" Anna says.

"Ohmygosh, yes! He could be a hottie! Elsa, you could name your kids after me and Anna!" Rapunzel agrees enthusiastically.

"Ahem, and me!" Merida butts in.

"Woah, woah, woah! Nobody is getting a boyfriend, nobody is having kids!" I say quickly.

I look to see the guys laughing. "Gosh, you guys just got here and are already thinking of having kids!" Kristoff wipes a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Duh, we're girls." Rapunzel jokes.

"OH MY GOSH! ELSA! HANS INVITED ME TO GO TO A PARTY! CAN I GO?! PLEASSSEEE?!" Anna looks up from her phone and begs.

"Only if we all can come." I say after a moment.

"Okay, I'll tell him." She begins typing letters on her phone.

I get up to empty my tray, and Flynn follows.

"So, Elsa. Would you, um, go to the party with me?" He asks.

"I'd love to." I say.

"YES!" He jumps up and cheers.

_Wow, Elsa, you already got a date._

* * *

We enter Hans Isles house, and it reeks of alcohol.

"So, where do we put our coats?" Anna asks.

"Um," I open a closet, and I see a couple making out furiously.

"Hey! It's only been 2 minutes!" The girl says, and slams the door shut. I see a sign that says _7 Minutes In Heaven_.

"Oh... fail." Rapunzel says.

"Guys! Here's Hans!" Anna pulls a man.

"Hey guys. Anna, let's go and party." Hans says, his words slurred.

"I'm going to go get some punch. You want anything?" Flynn asks me. I shake my head.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rapunzel says, and trots off.

"Well, it's just you and me." Jack says.

"Yeah, where's Hiccup and Kristoff?" I ask.

"Dunno. They stayed in their dorm." Jack shrugs.

All of a sudden I hear a piercing scream. "God, that sounds like Anna." I begin running in the direction of the screams, and Jack follows.

"Anna!" I jiggle the doorknob of a bedroom that also has the sign, _7 Minutes In Heaven_.

"Oh god, no! ANNA!" I shake the doorknob harder after reading the sign.

"Elsa, it's no use! I'm calling the police." Jack grabs me by the waist and pulls me back as I begin punching and kicking the door.

"NO! MY SISTER IS IN THERE!" I shout, and I push him. I then kick the door harder then ever, and it swings open.

I see Anna backed up in the corner, Hans trying to grab her, but Anna is beating the crap out of him if I do say so myself, and I do.

"Elsa!" Anna says as she looks up at me. I look around and I see that this is a kitchen. I grab the nearest frying pan and knock Hans out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." I murmur soft words in Anna's ear as she cries into my shoulder.

"Guys, we better go before he comes to." Jack says from behind.

"Yeah, let's go." I lead Anna out of the room.

* * *

"Where's Rapunzel and Flynn?"I groan.

Jack shrugs. "I texted them, and they said they'll come soon." We were in the foyer, and Anna was feeling better.

"I'll get our coats." I open the closet door, the one that has the sign _7 Minutes In Heaven_, (which I failed to see, once again) and I see Rapunzel and Flynn, making out aggressively. They both moaned into the kiss.

"O-Oh my god." I whisper, barely audible.

"Rapunzel?" Jack says in disbelief. Rapunzel and Flynn break apart.

"Elsa, I-" Flynn was about to say something, but I don't care for that shit.

"Save it. Anna almost got raped, and I see my best friend making out with my date. Let's go." I say.

"I agree." Jack gives Rapunzel and Flynn one last glance before we exit.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I guess you and Flynn won't be having any kids named Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel." Anna cracks.

Her joke worked, I laugh a little. "It's okay, Anna. You didn't do anything."

We step into the car, me in the passenger seat, Anna in the back, and Jack driving. We drove to the college in silence.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me! I'll also be giving shoutouts to those who reviewed because it would help a lot through this crisis. **

**Question For This Chapter: Who is your favorite Frozen character?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw! Thank you all for your reviews! I never knew I would get so many already! I thought that some people wouldn't wanna see this because it's just a story that got taken down, but now getting reposted. I have some ****shoutouts!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

**shobbs10**

**DragonIceFury**

**Snowflake430**

**hcsp1**

**DACelebrity**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"No way! Sorry to have that happen to ya lassie." Merida is sympathetic as I finish telling her the story.

"It's okay, Flynn didn't even do anything with me anyways." I sigh as I recall last night's events.

"Good thing that wasn't ya first date." Merida says.

"Um, actually..." I feel myself blushing.

Don't get me wrong, I've had lots of guys asking me on dates, but I turned them down. I prefer to be alone, actually. But I promised myself that I'd be open to all dates in college, and Flynn was my first date.

"No! Really? Well, that sucks." Merida says.

"It's fine. Let's go eat breakfast?" I suggest.

"Okay, but if we see those bloody beasts I will get mah bow and arrow." Merida says, following me out the door.

"Okay, I wish good luck to them then!" I laugh.

* * *

We sit down at the table with Anna, Kristoff, Jack, and Hiccup.

"Hey guys!" I say as I sit.

"Hi." Jack looks glum.

"Jack, you okay?" Hiccup asks.

"No, I'm not okay! My girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend! Do you think I would be okay?!" He bursts.

"Jack, Flynn was Elsa's first date. Ye best not be pitying just yeself." Merida frowns.

Jack's jaw dropped and Anna goes into a fit of giggles. "Jack, you should've seen your face!" Anna says in between her fit.

"Wha- But- Elsa, really?" Hiccup breathes.

I feel the heat go to my face. "Yes." I reply.

"But, you're gorgeous!" Jack blurts. God, I wish I weren't so pale because I must be as red as a tomato.

"I-um, uh," Jack's face is red as he stutters for an excuse.

Everyone begins teasing Jack on having a crush on me, and I thought I was like the sun. Seriously, curse my pale complexion!

Then, Rapunzel and Flynn walk in. The cafeteria is silent as we watch them sit down at our table. Everyone goes to Hans Isles's parties of course! They know what happened. As Rapunzel and Flynn sit, the noise returns in the cafeteria.

"Uh, hi guys." Rapunzel says.

"Kristoff, get me bow and arrow." Merida says with her jaw firm.

Kristoff, taking this literally, gets up and is about to go when Flynn suddenly grabs his arm.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He drags Kristoff on the seat.

"Hear us out, guys. We were drunk, tired, and hungry. Lots of things could go wrong!" He says.

"Oh yeah? You told me you were getting punch." I folded my arms.

"And Rapunzel, you said you had to go to a bathroom." Jack said, glaring at Rapunzel.

"Either way, ye guilty. Ye either lied or this has been going on for a while." Merida piped up.

"So?! What do you care, Jack?! You sleep with girls every other day if you're not dating!" Flynn burst, and he stood up, exiting the cafeteria with Rapunzel trailing behind.

"Well, that was awkward." Anna says.

"Yeah..." All of a sudden, Kristoff smirked. "Looks like our little man-whore has a crush on Elsa."

"Kristoff!" I kick him under the table.

"Well... what about you and Anna?" Jack begins grinning like a fool.

"Jack, you better not be going around and setting my sister up with random guys. Heck, I bet you got at least 6 girls pregnant." I suddenly feel my sisterly overprotectiveness go on.

Hiccup laughs. "Man, she got you!" He and Kristoff high five.

"Oh yeah? I bet you're a virgin." Jack says, raising an eyebrow.

"Proud of it too." I remain calm.

"Jack, you better not be planning to pop her cherry." Merida says.

"MERIDA! I won't even touch a man-whore, let alone go in bed with him!" I shriek. "Really? I'd love to take you to bed anytime." Jack wiggled his eyebrows. I gave him a good kick under the table, and he lets out a screech.

"That's going to bruise me!" He pulls up his pant leg, but there was only a red mark.

"Heh. You scream like a girl." Kristoff chuckled.

"Oh yeah? That goody kicked me!" Jack pointed at me.

"Man-whore." I retort.

"Goody"

"Man-whore"

"Goody"

"Man-whore".

We exchanged this words until Anna butts in.

"Guys, you have to-" She got cut off by Merida, who says,

"Lassies, our last day of freedom. Care to spend it at the beach?" We all glance at each other, then scramble to our dorms to get ready.

* * *

"Elsa! That bikini looks great on you!" Anna compliments.

We were at the beach, and I had a simple blue bikini.

"Aw, thanks. You know, you got me this." Anna is wearing a leopard bikini, showing her fierceness.

"Ye girlies beta be hurrying up! Or I will go to the water by meself!" Merida shouts. She's wearing a waterproof shirt and waterproof shorts. I can tell she doesn't care for bikinis.

Meanwhile, the guys are just wearing swimming trunks.

"Okay, okay. Anna, hurry up!" I run down to the ocean with Merida, and just stand at the shore.

I suddenly feel arms wrap around me and a man says in a husky voice, "Hey there pretty lady."

Out of fear, I quickly elbow whoever this was in the chest.

"Ow! You keep hurting me! I swear, I won't last by the end of the year!" I see Jack on the ground groaning in pain.

"Good job, Elsa!" Hiccup shouts in the distance.

I playfully put my foot on Jack and shout, "victory!"

Jack then pulled me down and tackled me.

"Jack, I swear. If I ever get a call from you in the night just asking me to see you, I wouldn't come." I say between breaths as I fought to get up.

"Aw, why not? Booty calls are my favorite thing." Jack winks. I roll my eyes. Seriously, will this guy not learn when to stop?

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Gosh, I don't know what I'm doing. I like Elsa. Like, you know. _Like_ like. I just don't know how to approach a girl when I like her this much. It hasn't really happened before. Usually I get with a girl, sleep with her, then break up with her. I know, it's horrible. But, I don't know when or how to stop. I thought I would when I got with Rapunzel, the daughter of a slut, but she cheated on me. I really want to go out with Elsa. _Really_. Usually I can get any girl with a smirk. C'mon, I'm a ladies' man. Nobody can get over my sexiness, if I do say so myself. Dating is a game to me. And I usually win. Except, with me and Elsa, the game hasn't even started.

* * *

**Don't forget that review button! **

**Question: Who do you think is the funniest character in this story so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh, you all are so nice! I love the reviews! Thank you to the following:**

**hcsp1**

**DACelebrity**

**Guest**

**Awesome**

**Jewelaria Rosha**

**Stryker**

**IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Jack, get off! You're crushing me!" I say, struggling to get up.

"Fine, but one kiss." Jack smirks. What?! Nope, not doing that.

"One slap is all you get." I retort.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to kiss you." Jack begins to leans in, and I slap him.

"What the hell?!" He holds his cheek and I take the moment to roll out from underneath him and stand, brushing sand off of me.

"Aye, that's one feisty lassie! Elsa, I going to take a bus to campus. I see ye in the dorm?" Merida asks from behind.

I suddenly feel myself smirk. I glance at Jack then look back at Merida.

"Nope. Because according to Jack, you'll be blinded by my gorgeousness."

"W-What?! I never said that!" Jack blubbers.

"Really? What happened to, 'B-But Elsa, you're gorgeous!'" Hiccup mimics. Jack's face is red.

"Actually, Merida, you can come with us back in my van. We should be heading back anyways, classes start tomorrow and we still need to eat." Kristoff approaches with Anna.

"Oh, where were you guys?" I ask, the smirk still staying on my face.

"Looks like you both had some _fun_." Jack wiggles his eyebrows. I smack him on the arm.

"Jack! I'm the only one who can joke with my sister!"

"Y'know, Elsa, they don't have to be the only one having fun." Jack's warm breath trickles down my neck.

"Hmm. You're right, Jack. Pushing people in the freezing ocean _is _fun!" I push him into the ocean, and his head pops up.

"The fuck?!" He shouts.

"Jack, I'm not planning to have sex until I'm married. Meanwhile, all I have to say to you is, don't forget to use protection!" I turn to go and pack up, and I swear, I can't wait until college starts. I'm already having fun.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I dream, and dream, and dream. I honestly don't want to wake up, but I feel something cold on me, and I shoot up immediately to see Hiccup holding a bucket of water.

"Hiccup!" I shout.

"Sorry, you just took to long. Get ready, classes start!" And with that, I groan as I get out of bed and put my clothes on.

* * *

"Hey, Jackie boy." Tinkerbell approaches me along with her posse, whom I sleep with. Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, and Iridessa were a part of it.

"Jack, I just got abortion. I'll be happy to fuck anytime." Tinkerbell winks at me and walks away, and the posse follows.

"Well that was amusing." I hear a voice behind me say.

"Elsa!" I shout embarrassed.

Elsa begins laughing.

"Um, how much did you hear?" I ask nervously while rubbing my neck.

"Jack, it's not like I won't be hearing this for the rest of the year. Or should I say, _Jackie boy_?" She begins grinning.

"Sorry, honey. Only the lucky girls who get the honor of sleeping with me say that." I say, keeping my cool.

She laughs, "fair enough. What's the class you're going in first? Mine's art."

I pull out my schedule. "Mine, too! But, um, that's also Rapunzel and Flynn's." I recall Flynn and Rapunzel telling me excitedly.

"That's okay, they just better hope that there's waterproof paint." Elsa jokes.

As we were about to enter, I suddenly pull Elsa back. She raises an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Elsa, look. I know you think I'm a playboy and all, but will you give me a chance and go out with me?" Words come pouring out of me, and I regret them once I see the shock on her face.

"Um, I'm sorry Jack, I just don't really want to get hurt." I can tell she's trying to think of words before she says them, but the message to me is clear.

She thinks I'll cheat.

"No, no! You won't regret this. Please please please?!" I give her a puppy dog face that any girl will melt for. She hesitates. Shit, this girl is hard to get!

"Fine, but we are _not _going to be near a bed!" She looks at me pointedly.

"Okay, okay! So meet me at Epcot down the street by 7?"

Her eyes widen. "Jack, that restaurant is expensive! You don't have to do that!"

I laugh at her worries. "It's fine, just wear something fancy."

And we step into art class.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I flop down on my bed after I enter the dorm.

"Man, today was a long day!" I groan.

"I hear ya lassie. So, mind telling me what you will be wearing for you're date with Jack?" Merida smirks.

"Wha- How did you know?!" I ask baffled.

"Word gets around. Tinkerbell and her posse were pretty darn mad, but Esmerelda was the most infuriated." Merida says nonchalantly.

"Esmerelda? Tinkerbell? Oh gosh, those aren't those sassy girls from gym, are they?" I ask.

Merida nods. "Well, don't get that in the way of you're perfect night! I bet ye are going to wear something fancy!"

I look in my closet, and I found it. And when I mean it, I mean _it_. It was a floor length baby blue dress, with a belt made of silver rhinestones. This is the dress I'm going to wear, no matter what.

"Found it, Merida!" I cry out gleefully. I then go into the bathroom and curl my hair. As I finish the last curl, I stop. Wait a minute, when I was going on my date with Flynn, I wasn't _this _excited. And when I'm around Jack, I sort of loosen up. I love being around him, he always make me smile too. I don't know what's happening. I shrug it off as I go and pick up a white money purse.

* * *

**On my profile I'll post the link to all of Elsa's things for the date! Review, I love you all and the reviews you give! Please please please! It would mean the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Shoutout to the 30th reviewer!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the building, and Jack's car pulled up. He was on the other side of the college, so it was a 15 minute drive. Heck, this college is big!

"Jack, I thought we were going to meet each other?" I ask, recalling what he said.

He just gave a goofy grin. "I can't let this lady go to the restaurant alone, can I?" Jack winked. "By the way, you look hot."

I stepped into the car. "Well, Frosty, try anything tonight and you won't live to see tomorrow."

I notice that he was wearing a white tuxedo, white dress pants, and white dress shoes. _Wow,_ I think, _we're winter themed._

"Not even this?" He gave me a playful kiss on the cheek, and I give him a gentle shove.

"No, not even that!"

* * *

We pulled up and entered.

"Table for two, Frost." Jack said to the man behind the counter. The man led us outside, and as he seated us, I look around and gasp.

The sky was black, but the tables were lit due to the fact that the trees has golden Christmas lights on them, and there were tiki torches. Everyone here looked filthy rich, sitting at their table that had a white cloth on it, wearing fancy outfits.

"Well, princess? What do you think?" I turn to see Jack smirking.

"It's beautiful." I reply honestly. "And that's _Queen_ to you."

"Well, let's at least take a selfie to start this off right!" Jack holds out the camera, and we both smile.

"By the way, it's actually an usie." I correct.

All of a sudden, I saw Jack's eyes go wide.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Jackie boy!" Esmerelda cooed as she and Tinkerbell walked up. Wow, they look gorgeous. I suddenly feel self-conscious about my outfit.

"Who's _she_?" Tinkerbell sneered once she saw me.

"She's my date, now if you don't mind..." Jack looked furious.

"I thought this night was for us?" Esmerelda raised an eyebrow.

"Our first threesome, wasn't it?" Tinkerbell sat on Jack's lap.

"Tinkerbell, no! That never happened, so don't go and make up random plans." Jack pushed Tinkerbell of his lap.

"Well, then." Everything happened fast. Tinkerbell turns around, grabbed someone's soda, and poured it on me. As Esmerelda cackled, I got up and ran, tears flowing down my face freely. I ignored Jack calling my name and everyone's gasps.

I quickly run outside and hail a taxi.

"Where to?" The man asks.

"SnowflakeMoon College." I reply, my voice shaking.

"You got it, missy. Bad date?" He asks. I just nod.

"Ah, don't worry. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

As we arrive, I open up my purse, but the taxi driver stops me. "No charge needed. You seem as if you had a long night."

"Thank you," I say gratefully.

I then enter my dorm.

* * *

"Aye, lassie! What happened?" Merida asks once she sees my mascara running.

Between sobs, I told her everything.

"Would ye like Anna?" Merida asks. Tearfully, I nod.

Merida dials Anna's number. "Anna! Get yer perky ass here and help ye sister!"

Right away, I heard a knock on the door and once Merida opens it, Anna runs in. "Elsa! What happened?" Merida repeats everything.

"Elsa, how about you change and we can watch some movies? We don't have classes tomorrow anyways." Anna suggests.

"Thanks, Anna."

As I was about to exit the bathroom, wearing my silky blue pajama shirt that showed my shoulders and my silk blue pajama pants, I hear Merida and Anna yelling. They were fighting! Wait, no. They were yelling at someone. I crane my neck, looking out the door to see who it was.

Jack!

"Jack, you ruined her first date! Yes, I know Flynn was, but that doesn't count!" Anna shouts.

"Look, I know! But it wasn't my fault!" Jack says.

"Wasn't ye fault?! Ye sleep with ev'ry girl ye see! Ye just couldn't get Elsa, ye good for nothing scum!" Merida yells.

I step out nonchalantly. "Elsa!" Jack runs up to me, and I see that he still has the tux on.

"I'm really sorry-"

"It's fine, Jack. You tried helping me but Tinkerbell and Esmerelda ruined it."

"Uh... I guess you both want some time alone..." Anna pulled Merida out the room.

"I had fun tonight, y'know, before that happened." I say.

"Elsa, I don't want to seem forward, but..." Jack hesitates.

"Go on." I urge curiously.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He mumbles. I think. Why not?

"Yes, yes I will."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, but still review! I'm still pretty bummed. I used to have 1,072 views for the first chapter. Now I only have, like, 100.**

**Question: Do you think Elsa should've said yes to Jack, and why?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shoutout to EmmaWinterFrost, my 30th reviewer! Thanks to the following:**

**DACelebrity**

**EmmaWinterFrost**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

**Mik (a guest)**

**Candy (a guest)**

**WinterStorm (a guest)**

**Artsong (a guest)**

**HardcoreKpopFan (a guest)**

**Btw, I need a cover for this story. Someone with a Fanfiction account or a Guest, anyone can give me the link or website to a drawing they did and maybe I'll make it the cover for the story! Guests, you can put the link in a review!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Really? You will?" Jack asked, jaw wide open.

"Do ye _want_ to make her regret it?" I hear Merida ask through the door.

"Guys!" I open the door and Anna and Merida fall in.

"Oh, um, we totally weren't listening." Anna said, a blush creeping on her face.

At the same time, Merida said, "Elsa, ye can't blame us for eavesdropping on _this_ drama."

I laugh. "Well, Anna, Jack, go to your dorms! It's a Friday night, and I want to get my sleep." I push them out.

"Night Meri." I say sleepily as I flip off the light and go into the world of dreams.

To be specific, they were dreams of Jack. And I dreamt the night away about his perfect yet messy hair, ocean blue eyes, and that playful smirk.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

_Hans had me cornered. "Now, be a good little bitch and do as I say." Hans growled. _

_"No, please, Hans! Don't do this!" I beg, tears flowing down my face._

_ He reaches to me, but I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. I notice something glitter in his hand. It was shiny, silver, and- a knife. He puts it closer to my neck and-_

"ANNA!" Rapunzel shakes me awake.

"I'm awake!" I shout, darting up, knocking her in the face with my bed hair.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 1 in the morning. You had a nightmare so I woke you up." She replies.

"Oh, um, thanks."

I don't know what to do. She cheated on my sister's current boyfriend, or her ex-boyfriend, with my sister's first date. I don't know if I'm supposed to be her rival or her friend. I'm so lost, and now even a map can't help me.

"Anna," Rapunzel sighs, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I ask, careful not to blurt anything that Elsa wouldn't want me to say.

"I know you and the others are mad at me. But, I just didn't know how to break up with Jack. And I loved Flynn. Whenever I tried breaking up with Jack his eyes starting getting misty and I felt so bad. I just couldn't do it. Will you guys give me a chance?" Rapunzel's voice cracks at the question, and I know she's curled up on her bed, about to cry.

"Punzie..." I remember her childhood nickname.

She looks up at me hopefully.

"Yes, we will."

"Really, Anna? Ohmigosh! Thank you so much!"

"No thanks necessary." I say, and I smile. I know she can't see it, but I still smile.

"But.. If you want to hang out with us, I kind of have to tell you something. Jack and Elsa are dating." I say the last sentence quickly, trying to get it over with.

Rapunzel's eyes flash with confusion, then surprise, then happiness. And now they stay on happiness.

"That's great! Be prepared for Elsa Frost!"

I laugh as I rest my head on my pillow.

"Sweet dreams." Rapunzel murmurs from her bed.

I try to think happy thoughts before I dose off so I wouldn't get another nightmare. Elsa and I when were were younger? No, let's focus on the present. Hmm, maybe Elsa and Jack's romance? Nah. What about my love life? Right away my mind goes to... Kristoff? Why him? But I can't think about anything else because right away I dose off, dreaming about sweet, dorky, Kristoff.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not much, but still review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews! Shoutout to the 50th reviewer!**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

As I stepped into lunch with Rapunzel, I began freaking out as we walked closer to the table Elsa, Jack, Kristoff, Hiccup, and Merida sat at. Would they be mad at me? Would our friendships all end?

"Um, hey guys. I brought someone..." I say awkwardly as Rapunzel and I sit.

_Obviously, you brought a girl who they think is a slut,_ I thought.

"I see." Elsa says coldly.

Flynn also sits down.

"Okay, guys. Before you kick us out of this room or throw us out the window, let me explain." Rapunzel took a deep breath and explained everything.

"I'm sorry too, Elsa. I just asked you out because I thought you were lonely." Flynn apologizes.

Jack wraps his arm around Elsa protectively. Aw, they're so cute.

"We forgive you." Elsa says, shooting Jack a glance.

Jack looks hesitant, but then sighs. "Yeah, we do."

"So... um, there's the winter dance coming up..." Hiccup says, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Elsa, you'll go with me, right?" Jack asks, making a puppy dog face.

"Of course!" Elsa says, pecking him on the cheek.

"Blondie?" Flynn asks, obviously embarrassed to ask the whole thing.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Rapunzel says teasingly. Flynn looks worried. "Just kidding! I will!" Rapunzel says quickly.

"Glad we're all friends." I laugh, finishing the last bite of my food.

"I'll be right back," I say, and get up to throw my trash.

I make my way towards the trash can, and as I turn around I bump into... Hans.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, but I have to go to a party!**

**Question: Do you think Hans has feelings for Anna?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Awww thank you all for your hilarious reviews! Shoutouts to:**

**Mik**

**Artsong**

**DACelebrity**

**mickeymousecanada**

**Snowflake430**

**EmmaWinterFrost (your review cracked me up!)**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Hey, what's taking Anna so long?" I ask, looking around for her.

"Maybe she's been abducted by aliens." Rapunzel jokes.

I forgive her, even after what she did. We're best friends, and no guy (or guys) will get in the way of that.

Wait a minute... My eyes scan the room, and I see Anna with.. Hans!

"Guys, c'mon!" I say, and I get up, forgetting my lunch, everyone else following.

"Hans, what do you want?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"To apologize. Anna, I'm sorry. I was drunk, and I didn't know what got over me. Please, will you go out with me again?" Hans asks, taking Anna's hands. Anna takes her hands away from his.

"No, I'm sorry Hans, we no longer finish each other's sandwiches." Anna says sadly.

"Did she just say sandwiches?" Kristoff whispers in my ear.

"Yeah... yeah, I think she did." I whisper back, not taking my eyes off of the scene.

"Anna.. Please, just a second chance," Hans begs.

"Well..." Anna looks hesitant.

"Elsa?" She turns to me.

My heart swells with pleasure. She's asking me for advice in such a crisis!

I want to tell her no, I want my baby sister back, I want my life back home with her back, boyfriend-free. But we all have to take off from the nest, and it's her life.

"Anna, you decide. It's your future." I say after a while.

Flynn makes an 'aww' noise in the background, the type you would hear in an emotional part in a Disney TV show episode. Merida elbows him, and he backs off.

"Yes, Hans. I take you back." Anna smiles at him, and when I glance at Kristoff, he looks jealous.

Once he sees my glance, he tries to cover it up. It doesn't work.

I know what he's feeling.

* * *

**Thursday Night (Yes, I'm skipping ahead. Basically what happened in between this time period is that Anna and Hans were all lovey ****dovey, Kristoff was jealous, life moved on. #yolo)**

"Jack... are you okay?" I ask.

Jack and I are at a night club (he begged me) and he shows up drunk.

"Yeah, let's go back." He says, his voice slurred.

"Um, okay." I say. We came in Jack's car, and I had never drove it before.

Once we arrive in his dorm, (Hiccup was at his Chess Match Club right now) I help him on his bed.

"Hey, Elsa. You want to have sex?" Jack asks, his voice reeking of alcohol. Yeah, he definitely drank. He knows how I feel about this.

"No, sweetie. Just rest tonight." I tuck him in his bed, kissing his forehead.

As I flip the light switch off, about to exit, Jack says, "that's okay. That's why I've been banging Esmerelda every night. Y'know, to fulfill my needs."

I freeze at his words, and try to shake off the nervous feeling in my stomach.

He's drunk, doesn't know what he's talking about.

* * *

I wake up yawning, and look at my clock. 1 PM?! I slept through classes!

"Nice to see ye awake, lassie." Says Merida.

"Merida?! Why didn't you wake me?!" I ask.

She shrugs. "Classes off today, remember?"

The fear constricted in my chest immediately vanished.

"Oh, well, after I get ready let's go get some lunch?" I ask.

"Sure." **  
**

I walk out of the bathroom, my hair in it's usual side braid, a blue tank top, and jeans tucked into my white furry boots.

"Let's go." I grab my car keys and Merida follows. Today was going to be some free time with my roommate.

* * *

It was 9.00 PM, and Merida and I had a blast.

First we had lunch, then went to the park.

We swung on some swings and argued with 3 year olds.

Then we went and had ice cream, (forget a proper dinner!) After, we just shopped the day away.

As we drop the bags in our dorm, Merida has a concerned expression as she looks up from her phone.

"What's wrong?" I inquire.

"Come with me." Merida says, and leads me out of the room.

Seriously, what's so wrong?

* * *

Merida and I stop in front of... Jack and Hiccup's room? Hiccup was standing outside of it.

"Glad you guys came." Hiccup says.

I suddenly hear moans from the room. Maybe Jack's just watching a movie and something came up. But why wasn't Hiccup watching it with him?

"Um, Elsa. I'm really sorry if this hurts you." Hiccup looks apologetic.

"Just know we're here for ya lassie." Merida says.

Seriously, _what_ is going on?

Curiously, I open the door, and gasp. I want to die after what I just saw.

Jack was having sex with Esmerelda.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I may or may not update for a while. I'm going to New York City!**

**Question: Do you think Anna should've taken Hans back?**

**BONUS QUESTION: Why do you think Jack cheated on Elsa?**

**Shoutout to the 50th reviewer, and I'll give virtual cookies to those reviews that make me laugh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Memorial Day! Okay, forgot to mention this part. Elsa and Merida drove over to Hiccup and Jack's dorm (remember, it takes 15 minutes?) **

**SHOUTOUT TO MY 50TH REVIEWER, EmmaWinterFrost!**

**Cookies to:**

**EmmaWinterFrost (I just might weave your review and my story together)**

**shobbs10 (You gotta love Ursula)**

**hcsp1 (OMG YES IM FANGIRLING!)**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Jack?" I heard someone gasp.

I look and see Elsa at the doorway, her face full of sadness. Her eyes were glassy.

_No, please don't let tears come on that beautiful face__, _I think desperately.

It was too late. Tears were flowing down her face like water flowing on the Titanic. And then, she ran.

"Elsa! Wait!" I push Esmerelda off of me, then remember that I wasn't properly dressed.

Hiccup stepped into the room as I let my fingers run through my tussled hair.

"Man, I messed up big time." I huff.

"Well, Jacky boy, aren't we going to finish?" Esmerelda asks, trying to be seductive.

"No, no we're not." I run into the bathroom quickly and throw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt.

As I step out, I see that Esmerelda looks furious.

"Go ahead, run back to that slut." She spat.

That pissed me off, like hell.

"Listen, she is _not_ a slut! You are! And I made a mistake. She didn't. So don't you _dare_ call her the slut!" I shake with anger.

"Hiccup, watch her." I push Esmerelda towards Hiccup as I exit.

She can't follow me when I visit Elsa. Now _that_ would be a mess.

"Hello, Hiccup." Esmerelda rests a hand on his chest, but Hiccup pushes it away.

"You owe me big-time, Jack Frost!" I hear him call as I shut the door.

_No, I owe Elsa big-time. _

* * *

I hop in my car and realize that I have a 15 minute drive. Trying to get my mind off of Elsa, I turn on the radio.

_You only need the light when it's burnin low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go._

Okay, this isn't a song I should be listening to right now. I flip to another station.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

Groaning, I go to another station.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Goddamn, what is it with songs and love?!

I turn off the radio and drive to Elsa's dormitory in silence.

* * *

Hesitantly, I knock on Elsa's door. An angry Merida opens it.

"What do ye want?" She spat.

"To talk to Elsa." I reply, trying to keep my cool.

"Elsa doesn't want to talk to ye." Merida narrows her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to talk to her. And _ye_ aren't going to get in my way!" I say, imitating her Scottish accent.

"THAT GIRL GAVE YE HER LOVE, AND SHIT YE ARE OVER THERE GETTING YER FUCKING GROVE ON WITH A THOT! I BET EVERYDAY YE SCREAM DOLO, DOLO, DOLO! WHAT'S YER EXCUSE? I CAN'T HEAR YE!"

I suddenly feel scared. Never mess with a Scottish, red headed afro, girl.

"I-I just wanted sex," I whimper.

"OH BLOODY HELL NAW! YOU JUST WANTED SEX? BLOODY HELL-" Merida got cut off by Elsa coming in and saying, "that's enough, Merida!"

"Elsa," I breathe.

Her mascara was running, her platinum blonde hair was disheveled, she has a pajama top that revealed her shoulders, and her eyes were pink and puffy.

"I'm really sorr-" She cuts off me off as I was about to apologize.

"Jack, you just don't know when to stop, do you? I should've known what you meant when you were drunk." Elsa looks away.

"Wait, what?" I ask confused.

"Jack, you told me I wasn't fulfilling your sexual needs so you were 'banging' Esmerelda every night."

_Shit. _

"Well, Jack, you didn't fulfill one need of mine." Elsa hugs herself and looks at me.

"What?" I ask puzzled.

I thought I did everything for her!

"Yeah, Jack. You didn't fulfill one need. That need was a _loyal_ boyfriend." She looks at me in the eye, and I feel guilty.

"Elsa, I-"

"Just go," she whispers, pushing me in the hall.

I hear the door slam behind me, and only one thought goes through my mind.

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Question: What else do you think Merida should've shouted at Jack?**

**It's okay to cuss, and you can make it funny!**

**SONGS**

**Let Her Go-Passenger**

**Love You Like A Love Song- Selena Gomez**

**Say Something- A Great Big World**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your reviews! I just want to clear this one thing up. **

**A lot of you are worrying that this story isn't Jelsa. **

**DONT WORRY, IT IS! But I won't let Elsa crawl back to Jack just yet. I say we should make him suffer. Agreed? *devilish grin***

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. All those times he told me that he loved me, well, he's a liar! I never want to see him again.

Silently, I go to bed, and Merida didn't ask me any questions.

_Thank you, Merida,_ I think.

I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and I wake up with a rumbling stomach.

I yawn, stretching. I can't wait to tell Jack about that weird nightmare I had!

But then I see my reflection in the vanity mirror across the room.

I had red puffy eyes and I didn't wash the mascara that was running from last night, and I remember.

It wasn't a nightmare.

_Elsa, don't let Jack get to you. You deserve better._

I walk to my dresser and open the drawers. I pick out a green tank top that didn't violate the dress code; the width of the straps are three fingers. Not wanting to reveal anything, though, I wear a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath. I put a pair of shorts on and get green flip flops.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and redo my makeup. I apply eyeliner and some mascara, with pale pink lipgloss. I walk over to the cafeteria and sit down with everyone.

"Elsa, I know you don't want to talk about Jack, but just know we're hear for you." Anna says.

I give her a small smile, "thanks, Anna."

I shoot Merida a glance. "I'm guessing a certain red-headed afro girl told you?" I tease.

"Aye!" Merida shouts as Rapunzel goes into a fit of giggles.

"Girl, if you had the chance to get a hair straightener, would you?" She asks between gasps of breath.

"We're doing her hair for the Winter Dance. Period." Anna states firmly.

An empty feeling comes into my stomach, and it's not because of hunger.

I promised Jack that I would go with him.

And I see him walk in.

Holding hands with a girl named Tooth, who has mousy brown hair she dyed blonde with feathery extensions. She wore lots of makeup, and her arm was possessively around Jack. I realize one thing.

They're dating.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not long, at the time I wrote this I was really worried about my computer deleting this because it just came back from the repair shop and I can't really edit it...**

**Anyways, I know I said this before, but this story is still Jelsa! We just gotta torture Jack a little...**

**Question: If you were Elsa, what would you say to Jack?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo! Over 80 reviews! Thanks to:**

**Guest**

**Stryker**

**Mik**

**HardcoreKpopFan**

**Another Guest**

**Bumbleboy92 (Yeah, this story was deleted)**

**mickeymousecanada**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**

**Your awesomeness**

**Eagleblade**

**DACelebrity**

**Silentshimmer**

**EmmaWinterFrost (there you go again, cracking me up)**

**shobbs10 (TangledWithYou and I were PMing about you and your friend my ideas of life. Nothing bad though, don't worry)**

**NOTE TO GUESTS: Please fill in a name, so I can address you separately. I love you all!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

_Jack Fucking Idiot Frost, you man-whore, _was all that went through my mind as Tooth and I stepped in and I saw my friends' expressions.

Anna's had confusion along with Hans and Kristoff.

Rapunzel had shock and Flynn practically spit out his water.

Merida looked like she was about to kill me, right then and there.

Yikes. And Elsa... She had pure hatred on her face. _Why wouldn't she? You're her first ever boyfriend and you cheated. _

I didn't even like Tooth. She was a fake girl.

Her nails weren't real, they were glued on. Her hair color wasn't real, she dyed it. Her eye color isn't real, she has contacts. Even one of her front teeth weren't real! She was called Tooth because a drunk guy knocked out one of her permanent teeth, so that tooth is fake. She has to take it out before she goes to bed each night (don't ask) so she doesn't, hasn't, and won't ever will, participate in sleepovers.

As a natural reflex, I was about to make my way over to Elsa's table, but Tooth pulled me back.

"Silly," she swatted my arm playfully. "We're going over _there_," she pointed towards her group of friends.

Oh, right._ Elsa was just another girl you played with, Frost._ I remind myself in my head. But then I began to wonder. _Is she?_

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

As if nothing happened, I say cheerfully, "well, I'm going to go get some pancakes!"

"Bring me some bacon!" Anna calls after me. "Hehe, get it? Get me some Jamaican bacon that's always shakin'," I hear her giggle to Hans.

Oh, Anna. You never fail to amuse me.

I stepped into the area to buy food and I suddenly found myself next to Jack. _Be cool, Elsa. Don't let him know he hurt you. It will only make you oneof his toys. Conceal, don't feel. _I give myself a pep talk. I let in a breath of air and let it out. I'm ready.

"So, I hear you're with Tooth," I say, trying not to burst out into tears.

"Uh, yeah. I am," Jack looks taken aback.

Yeah, that's right. I just did that to THE Jack Frost. I place pancakes on my tray, covering it in a pool of Aunt Jemima syrup.

"Well, I hope you two are very happy together." I remember Anna's request and place bacon on my tray.

"Elsa, p-"

I cut him off. "It's okay Jack. By the way, I'm sorry I'm not one of those sluts you like to play with." I say coldly and turn on my heel, leaving Jack dumbfounded.

_One point for Elsa,_ I think smugly.

* * *

Our co-headmasters, Walt Disney and Roy O. Disney, stepped onto the stage in our cafeteria. **(I forgot what those cafeterias are called, sorry! I know I had them in elementary for our school play which was Beauty And The Beast, but we used our high school auditorium for Sleeping Beauty) **

"Attention everybody!" Walt Disney clears his throat. Everyone in the room falls silent to see what was going on.

"Mr. W Disney and I have decided a surprise for you all." Says Roy O. Disney.

"We have decided that you all should see your families, so every Saturday every three months, they will visit. Some siblings have decided to join SnowflakeMoon College also! Families, you may enter!" The door swings open and families come pouring in the room. I grin. Maybe today won't be so bad like I thought.

* * *

"And this is my room," I usher my parents, my older brother Aster, and Anna into my dorm. We were giving them a tour of the college. We missed them so much!

"Oh, that's right! Elsa shares a dorm with Fergus and Elinor's daughter, John!" My mom, Sarah, tells my dad. **(Haha, Sarah)**

"Oh yeah! Her name is...Marissa?" Anna and I giggle; our dad was horrible with names. "No, dad, Merida!" I correct.

"Oh... so how are you and that boy Jake? Your mom and I were hoping you would find a man." Dad winks and I blush while Anna is in hysterics. I ignored the fact that he said Jake and not Jack.

"Anna! You told him?! Dad, he cheated, no big de-"

"HE WHAT?! THAT SON OF A-"

"Aster!" My mother scolds.

"Aster, it's fine. You, dad, and mom might wanna go to your dorm and get ready for dinner. I'll meet you down there." I open the door as my parents leave.

All of a sudden I hear Anna gasp.

"What?" I turn around and see her holding a giant chocolate bar I hid.

"Anna, that's mine!" I cry out.

"Not anymore!" Anna runs out of the room giggling and I follow.

"Anna! Give it to me!" I shout as Anna and I run in the corridor.

Anna makes a sudden turn to the left and I do also, but ran into something-or someone-.

"Sorry!" I look up and see who I bumped into.

He was pale, with black hair, jeans, a black tee shirt, and plain black sneakers.

"No problem, I'm Pitch." He sticks out his hand and I shake it.

"Elsa," I say.

Anna's head pops out from behind the wall, obviously wondering why I wasn't chasing her. She sees why and suddenly makes kissy faces.

"Anna, leave!" I hiss, and Pitch turns around wondering who I was talking to.

"Ah, nothing! Anyways... Cya around."

Face flushed, I walk away but he suddenly says, "wait!" "Yeah?" I ask, turning to him.

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could sit with you and your friends... I'm about to go here for college." He says.

"You are fucking what?!" Jack came into view looking angry.

"Jack! I was just talking to-"

"Elsa, I know," Jack says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you know each other." Pitch says.

"Yeah, he's my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me." I glare at Jack.

"You did what?!" Pitch turns to Jack.

"Pitch, never mind that. How do you guys know each other anyways?" I ask curiously.

Jack looks at me angrily. "He's my brother."

* * *

**Question: What else should Elsa have said when she bumped into Jack while getting food?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm back. I sort of have a problem though...**

**So I was bored and my best friends John and Brandon said, "We would teach you skateboarding but you guys are too girly."**

**My friend Holly agreed right away that she was too girly, but Sarah and I wanted to give skateboarding a try. **

**So I got the hang of things and was skateboarding, but my hair was in my face and I couldn't see that much. Brandon, being the idiotic guy he is, came zooming at me from the left and I tried to stop but he and John forgot to show me how so then I got knocked out. I don't really remember much, but I woke up with a broken leg. Long story short: Sort of hard to update. **

**Plus things are sort of uneven for me. We were rehearsing in chorus for our concert when this one guy suddenly fell face first on the ground, arms stuck to his side and his legs frozen. Apparently his knees locked for an hour and he was unconscious. It was terrifying. So I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm still in shock since I saw I him fall and can't seem to get that moment out of my head.**

**(Updated notice: I get my cast off in two weeks. Yay! The guy had a concussion and a broken jaw. Yikes)**

**Thanks to:**

**Mik (You are AWESOME! I love how you keep reviewing)**

**Jelsashipper123 (MY 100TH REVIEWER!)**

**HardcoreKpopFan**

**DACelebrity**

**EmmaWinterFrost (Are you writing a humorous story?)**

**Bumbleboy92 (Thx :D)**

**Stryker (I searched up Street but I got so many writers pop up!)**

**Guest *Jaz* (Thanks. And smacking Jack would be pretty funny)**

**mickeymousecanada (You are AWESOME!)**

**Your awesomeness**

**Anna ELsa (I made him Jack's brother because I didn't see that a lot, so I thought it would be unique)**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 **

**mowi (Woo! One point!)**

**hcsp1**

**Guest **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Oh... He's your brother," my eyes dart from Pitch to Jack, looking for similarities, but I can't seem to find any.

"Yes, and I'm ashamed to be." Pitch took steps towards Jack, looking down at him while Jack looked back up at him, his jaw shut firmly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jack demanded.

"Well, _dear brother_," Pitch seethed. "You date girls and cheat on them by having sex with others. Soon you'll be forced to be gay because you would've dated every girl alive."

I had to stifle laughter. Seriously, Jack may be an ass, but Pitch is a walking comedy show!

"Not to mention getting them pregnant," I pipe up, happy to get Jack back for what he did with some nasty words.

"Oh, now don't you start," Jack says angrily, pointing at me and stepping closer.

"No, no I'll start! But where should I? Hmm," I hold a thinking position. Then I snap my fingers, as if getting an idea.

"Maybe I don't like you anymore because it's the fact you drink so much. You're _addicted_. Or it's the fact that you bang every girl you see. Oh yeah, definitely that! Or maybe, just maybe, it's because you flirt with every single girl! You seduce them, try to lure them to you, only to break their heart! And I should also add," I raise my voice, not knowing that I keep advancing towards Jack.

"I should also add that YOU CANNOT BE IN A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP!" By this time I was inches away from Jack, my finger poking his chest. I put it down and step away.

"Well, that's it Mr. Frost. Care to add anything?" I ask him calmly.

"Yes, I would, Mrs. Arendelle," Jack says through gritted teeth.

"I'm currently a single female who isn't married, but go on," I say coldly.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO DATE ME, A PLAYBOY, AND THEN ACT AS IF IT'S ALL MY FAULT! WELL OBVIOUSLY IF YOU THOUGH I WOULD CHEAT, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DATED ME!" Jack shouts. **(Quick look inside Jack's mind: I suddenly remember what Esmerelda called her. I look back at her shocked expression)**

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. I TOLD YOU OFF, YOU FILTHY SLUT!" Jack shouts at me, and my world slowly crumbled around me. I turn on my heel, hot tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"Elsa," Jack breathes, resting his hand on my shoulder. I shake it off.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" I run to my dorm and I feel the tears flowing down my face, not bothering to look back at Jack's expression.

The words I say to him replay in my mind.

_I hate you,_

_I hate you,_

_I hate you. _

* * *

**Sooooo yeah, not much, but read my earlier AN if you haven't!**

**Question: Do you think Elsa yelled at Jack everything that she needed to?**

**BONUS QUESTION: Do you think Jack had the right to call Elsa a slut? Why?**

**IM STILL FANGIRLING ON THE 100 REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, guys! Here it is! I think I actually may be able to update. Sure, my armpits hurt a LOT because of crutches, but my mom must feel bad for me so she doesn't say anything if I'm on the computer for a long time! And my dad doesn't mind. It's my sister who wants to play Barbie games or whatever on the computer...**

**I would like to thank all of the reviewers! I'm really sorry that I can't specify you guys, but I would like you to enjoy! **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V. **

As I enter the dorm, wiping the teardrops from my eyes to make it look as if I never cried, I see Merida wolfing down a cake. She looks up at me, crumbs spilling down her face.

"Aye, lassie! Ye've got to try this! It's chocolate." Merida thrusted the plate towards me, but I shake my head.

"No thanks, I'm going to meet Aster, Anna, and my parents. I, um, just forgot my..." I scan my surroundings, hoping to find an excuse. "I forgot my key!" I lie.

Merida arches an eyebrow. "I thought ye brought it with ya?" She asks.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I must've. You know me, always forgetting things," I back towards the door slowly.

"Well, bye!" I open the door and practically run out, slamming it behind me. I let out a breath of relief. That was close. I make my way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna runs towards me as I walk in the hallway, followed by Hiccup, Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and two adults with him whom I assume are his parents.

"Oh, hey guys!" I say, and I hear Merida exiting the dorm and running down the hallway until she was next to me, panting.

"Aye lassies! I forgot that I want to introduce ye to my sister, Astrid." Merida pants.

"Sure! I would love to. And Kristoff, these are your parents?" I nod towards the two adults.

"Ummm yeah. They are. Sorry if they freak you out..." Kristoff mumbles.

"Oh, nonsense! I'm him mother, call me Gerda. That's his father, and you can call him Kai." His mother says, and then we introduce ourselves.

"So, Anna, are you Kristoff's girlfriend?" Gerda asks.

Anna blushed furiously and shook her head fast while Kristoff mumbled something about her having a boyfriend.

"Aw, why not. Is it the clumpy way he walks?" Flynn imitated strange walking.

"Or the grumpy way he talks?" Asked Rapunzel in a gruff voice, following Flynn. The others and I catch on.

"Or the pear-shaped square-shape weirdness of his feet?" Asks Hiccup, on the ground next to Kristoff's feet.

"Hey!" Kristoff shouts in protest.

"And though we know he washes well," Merida pops out from one side behind Kristoff.

"He always ends up sorta smelly," I pop out from the other side and pretend to take a whiff of Kristoff, then make a disgusted face and wave my hand in front of my nose as if to get rid of the scent.

"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!" Kai and Gerda argue.

"Just kidding, son. You got great friends." Kai ruffles Kristoff's hair and walks away as Kristoff attempts to brush his hair back the way it was with his fingers.

"Well... Off to lunch!" I say, and we all walk to the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey sweetie! It turns out the parents have to eat in their dorms or else we reach the maximum capacity and pass it, but siblings can stay!" My mom says as she and dad walk out.

"Bummer," Anna says as we seat ourselves.

"Guys, I would like ye to meet Astrid!" Merida comes with a girl with fair blonde hair, and sort of a ladylike macho look. Her bangs were medium length, her hair tied into a low ponytail. Her arms were crossed and she gave off a bad girl impression.

"Hey." Astrid greets as she sits down.

"Hey," we all chorus in unison.

"Aye mates! Who's the lady here? I'm Aster." Aster greets to Astrid as he sits.

"Astrid." Astrid replies, her voice still calm.

"Well... Let's dig in!" Anna says, and we all begin eating.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

She said she hates me.

_ Well, of course she did, doofus, you called her a slut,_ I remind myself.

I never thought that those three words that came out of her mouth would destroy my world.

I.

Hate.

You.

They're stuck in my brain, and I can't get them out.

As I stand shocked in the corridor, Pitch says coldly, "looks like you have some cleaning up to do, dear brother." And with that, he left.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not a lot, my iPad keyboard is acting up. It moved up and it's not moving down! Anyone wanna help me? xD**

**WOO! OVER 5,000 views! Half of what I had last time!**

**Question: Do you think that Aster and Astrid will have a romantic relationship?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys! Lol, this story is still Jelsa! Thanks for your reviews! I still might not specify you yet, sorry, I'm in a rush!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I drag myself to the cafeteria, and as I sit down with Tooth and her friends, I see Elsa and the others laughing, talking, and having a good time. It makes me feel a pang of longing; I missed goofing off with them.

So here I am, stuck with these sassy stuck-up bitches who can't even stand a little drop of mud on their flashy clothes.

"Hello? Jack?" Tooth waves a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, what?" I snap my attention towards her.

"I was saying that my dress for tonight's dance will be red, short, and bareback. You would like that, wouldn't you, Jackie boy?" Tooth whispers in my ear.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, whatever." I say, trying to here what the group was laughing about this time.

"You aren't listening!" Tooth stomps her foot. Geez, childlike much?

"You know what? I'm done. We're through." Tooth does the 'talk to the hand' pose.

I shrug, "fine by me," and keep eating.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS TABLE?! GO!" Tooth shrieks.

"Geez, I'm sorry stuck up bitch!" I mutter as I go to the group's table, sit down, listening to Tooth complain about me calling her a stuck up bitch.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

After Aster and Astrid went to their dorms, I suggested that we draw pictures of each other on napkins, but I realized that I didn't have a pen. Looking at the color of the napkin, which was a dark blue, I figured that a black pen would really show up.

"Hey, Merida, can I borrow a black pen?" I ask.

She shrugs. "I haven't got one."

I turn to the next person, "Anna?"

"Nope, sorry Elsa. Sweetie, do you have one?" Anna asks Hans, and I try not to cringe when she says 'sweetie'.

"Nope, sorry sugarbuns." Hans replies to her.

"Hiccup? Kristoff?" They both shake their heads.

"Raounzel?" She also shakes her head.

I began to get frustrated. "Flynn, can I borrow a black-"

"RACIST!" Flynn shouts, pointing at me, and I knew that he meant it as a joke.

We all burst out into laughter as You-Know-Who (no, not Voldemort!) sat at the table.

"Hey, guys," Jack says uneasily.

Everyone but me choruses into "heys".

"So... How about that weather?" Anna asks, trying to start a conversation.

"So... Weathery." Rapunzel says, feigning excitement.

"Seriously, guys? Can't you forgive me?" Jack asks, looking at everyone but me.

They all look at each other, nod, and Jack seemed pleased. He turns to me.

"Elsa?" His clear blue eyes meet mine, and I feel everyone else's stares on me.

"Um, I..."

* * *

**Question: Do you think Elsa should forgive Jack? Why?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, please don't say this story isn't like Jelsa, because it is and it breaks my fragile little heart. Anyways, keep reading!**

**Oh my god guys! This is the last chapter of the ORIGINAL story! So now I won't just upload ones that are already typed, I can type new ones! WOOO! I'm adding more onto this. Thank you all for helping me get through this!**

**Okay guys, the moment you're all waiting for. Will Elsa forgive?!**

**WARNING: I DO NOT RECOMMEND THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 15. I WILL WARN YOU BEFORE THE MATURE PART, AND YOU CAN SKIP TO THE BOTTOM FOR A SUMMARY. **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Um, I-" Thankfully I got cut off by Mr. W Disney and Mr. R. Disney.

"Attention everyone! We noticed that SnowflakeMoon College has a lack of clubs, so we are making one!" Walt Disney announced.

"And we have picked the leader of the clubs! We looked at your college applications and talked to your families to see what your interests are!". R. Disney said.

On a projector, they showed what the clubs were.

_Art_

_Music_

_Archery_

_Hockey_

_Animal Care_

_Traveling_

_Mythical Creatures_

_Ice Skating_

I quickly predicted who would get what in my head.

_Art **Rapunzel**_

_Music **Anna**_

_Archery **Merida**_

_Hockey **Jack**_

He may have cheated on me, but he deserves this.

_Animal Care **Kristoff**_

_Traveling **Flynn**_

_Mythical Creatures **Hiccup**_

_Ice Skating **Periwinkle  
**_

I hope these people get picked, they really deserve it!

The winners were then projected on the giant screen.

ART=Rapunzel Gothel

MUSIC=Anna Arendelle

ARCHERY= Merida Willow

HOCKEY= Jack Frost

ANIMAL CARE= Kristoff Trolly

TRAVELING=Flynn Rider

MYTHICAL CREATURES=Hiccup Viking

ICE SKATING=Elsa Arendelle

"Yes," we all say in unison.

Everyone applauds.

* * *

"Congrats, guys!" I say. All of us were at TCBY as a celebration.

"You too! We all are awesome!" Flynn says.

"Gee, so modest." Merida jokes.

"I'm going to the dorm guys, I'm full." Rapunzel says. Everyone except for Jack murmurs an agreement.

"Elsa? Can I talk to you alone?" Jack asks.

"Uh, they're about to close, but sure. I'll see you guys at the college," I say hesitantly.

Everyone reluctantly leaves.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I'm not asking you to take me back, I'm just asking you to take me as a friend. I don't care if I'm a best friend or a minor thing. I just want you in my life one way or another." Jack says, and his eyes show sincerity.

I sigh. I don't know if I can trust him or not.

"Jack, I-" I get cut off when a large man in black flings the door open.

***MATURE PART***

"Give me your money," he demands the lady behind the counter.

"Take it!" The lady says fearfully, backed up against the wall.

"RUN!" She yells, and the room is full of chaos. All the staff members are running about, screaming. Jack pushes me on the floor, shielding me.

"Jack, we have to run!" I say.

"No, he can shoot you. When we're here, only I can get shot." Jack whispers in my ear.

"Jack, no. You can't do this. Let's go!" I struggle, but Jack's grip tightens.

"No, Els-" He gets cut off. I hear gun shots, and lots of them.

"See you, bitches!" I see out of the corner of my eye the gunman shooting himself. Then he takes his final breath, and shuts his eyes.

"Jack, he's dead." I say quietly.

No response.

"Jack, he's dead." I repeat louder in case he didn't hear.

I hear raspy breathing.

"Jack?" I push Jack off of me, and he clutches his leg, falling on the ground in pain.

"Jack!" I see that his leg and arm are shot, blood flowing heavily.

"Jack, no. Please. Help, HELP!" I sob over Jack.

I hear police and ambulance sirens. Some staff members who survived must've called for help, because I know that Jack and I were the only customers left.

"Elsa..." Jack says.

"Shh, help is on the way." I rest Jack's head in my lap.

"Elsa..." Jack repeats. His chest rose and went back down, him struggling for air.

"Shh, it's okay." I manage to say, tears flowing down my face. I brushed a loose strand of hair from his face.

The blood was staining his clothes.

"Elsa... Please. Forgive me." Jack said, then his eyes shut.

* * *

**Oh my god, I'm sorry if I terrorized any feels!**

**Summary: A man breaks in, wanting to rob TCBY, armed with a gun. He steals the money, and the staff members are running and screaming. **

**Jack has Elsa pushed on the ground, him on top, shielding her. He didn't want Elsa shot, and that's why they didn't run because Elsa had a higher risk of getting shot. **

**Jack gets shot, then the guy commits suicide. Jack is shot in the arm and leg, and his 'last' words are, "Elsa... Please. Forgive me." and his eyes shut. **

**THIS STORY IS STILL JELSA, I AM NOT KILLING JACK OFF!**

**Question: Now do you think Elsa should forgive Jack? Why?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Elsa's P.O.V**

As the gang and I sat in the hospital waiting room, I bit my lip in anxiety. The Winter Dance was going on right now, but Jack was more important.

"Family of Jack Frost?" A nurse stepped in.

"Uh, his family isn't here, it's just us." Flynn says.

The nurse nods, and we follow her to room 207.

"He's in a coma. We've managed to take the bullets out, and only one surgery was performed on him. He just got his stitches on too, so it's gonna be a long night for him." The nurse says. "He's a lucky guy. Stitches, scratches, and bruises. It could be worse. I'll leave you all alone." She exits.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm staying the night." Kristoff says. We all agree in unison.

"Guys, let's just pretend we're at school and talk normally. It's the best way to get through this." Hiccup says.

"I agree," I say.

"Same," everyone else says.

"So... Anyone want chocolate?" Anna asks, holding up a bar of Hershey's.

I snatch it from her, and everyone else laughs.

So that's how we spent the night, laughing as if everything were normal, but Jack never woke up.

* * *

"Hello, kids. I'm Dr. Lorax." A short man comes in, with blonde hair and a mustache.

"I'm afraid to say this, but we called Jack's family. His older brother, Pitch, was the only one we could contact. He has decided that we take Jack off life support. I would recommend leaving, for this might be really hard." Dr. Lorax's eyes were kind and caring.

"Thank you. We'll stay in the waiting room." I say, and we all go there.

_Let it go,_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, _

_Let it go,_

_Turn my back and slam the door,_

My phone rang, and my Demi Lovato ringtone echoed in the air.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Elsa! It's Aster. I heard what happened. The bloody bitch Jack got shot? I say he deserves it."

"Yeah, but Aster, he saved me. If it weren't for him, I would be in his position right now." I say.

After three minutes of silence, Aster spoke.

"He shouldn't be going to bloody hell at all. He seems decent."

"Well, anything new?" I ask.

"Naw, but Jack's brother Pitch seems pretty devastated." Aster says.

Anger surges through me. He's devastated?! He's the one who took Jack off of life support!

"Are you all ready?" Dr. Lorax steps in.

"I gotta go, Bunny." I hang up, ignoring Aster yelling at me for calling him his old nickname.

"He's a fighter, that one. He's surviving." Dr. Lorax says.

"Can we stay in his room?" Kristoff asks.

"I don't see why not," Dr. Lorax says thoughtfully.

* * *

As we settle ourselves in the room and begin talking as if Jack were fine, Anna says, "I gotta go pee!"

"Then go!" Merida says.

"I'm gonna go brush my hair, it's all tangled." Rapunzel says.

"Hey! Did you know that there's a snow cone machine?!" Kristoff asks.

"No way!" Flynn says.

"Let's go!" Hiccup exclaims, and they all run out.

"Elsa, I'm gonna get a drink. D'ye want anything?" Merida asks.

"Yeah, chocolate milk would be good, thanks." I say.

Once everyone was gone, and I was alone with Jack, I walk towards him.

"Jack... I wish you were awake. I know you cheated on me, and I'm not saying this so we can date again, I'm saying for a friendship, but I forgive you. I forgive you." I whisper, trying not to cry.

"I'm glad we can be friends," Jack's eyes flutter open.

* * *

**First chapter that I completely typed ever since 'the incident'!**

**Question: If you were Aster, would you be angry at Jack, forgive him, or have mixed feelings? Why?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Jack's P.O.V**

I could hear everything that everyone was saying the whole time. Once in a while when a nurse or doctor would come, they would ask me to pat their hand, and I did.

But when I heard Elsa saying that she forgives me, I forced my eyes to open.

"Jack! You're awake!" Elsa hugs me, and I hug back, smiling.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse! Don't move, and whatever you do, _don't _close your eyes!" Elsa runs out of the room, pushing past a confused Anna and a baffled Merida.

Merida drops the chocolate milk and orange juice out of her hands when Elsa pushes her.

"Sorry!" I hear Elsa yell as she runs down the hall, and I chuckle.

"Jack! Yer awake!" Merida says.

Anna calls someone on her phone and shouts, "FLYNN! KRISTOFF! HICCUP! COME DOWN HERE!" I hear a muffled response from the other end.

"I don't care if you're getting a snow cone, get your ass down here!" Anna shouts.

She shuts her phone and smiles sheepishly. "Glad to see you're awake,"

A nurse runs in followed by a doctor.

"Good thing you're awake." The nurse says.

"He's a fighter, this one," the doctor says.

_No, Elsa is the reason I'm awake._

* * *

"A gunman has broke into TCBY. One injured, five dead, six surviving. Here's Nick with more details."

I shut off the TV, laying back.

I'm glad Elsa forgave me. I love her, but I can tell she's not ready for a relationship. And I respect that.

"You're awake, dear brother," I see Pitch in the doorway.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I gotta keep you guys on the edge of your seat!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Pitch," I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, I see you've remembered my name," Pitch looks calm.

"You took me off of life support!" I say angrily. "I could've been stuck in a coma for years! I could've died!"

"Well, you do know why though, don't you?" Pitch smiles a smile that would send shivers up your spine. But I'm used to it.

"No, I don't. I'm pretty sure there isn't a reason to take your brother off of life support, about to kill him!" I narrow my eyes.

"Oh, but I can't have you being too friendly with Elsa Arendelle." Pitch takes a few steps towards me.

Elsa? What does she have to do with anything?

"Oh, don't tell me," Pitch laughs after seeing my confusion.

"That Arendelle didn't tell you?! Maybe I don't have anything to worry about." Pitch puts his face close to mine.

"You will stay away from Elsa Arendelle. Her family owns the biggest ice skating company, and once her parents hit the grave, Elsa takes over. And I, your wonderful brother," Pitch stands up, looking smug.

"Will lure her into my trap. She dates me, we stage an accident with her parents, and I marry her."

"You," I say, struggling to get up from the tight sheets, "will stay away from Elsa."

"Oh, and who's going to stop me? My broken brother?" Pitch cackles.

All of a sudden, I became angry and the heart monitor went off like crazy.

"Woah, woah, woah!" A nurse runs in.

"I'm afraid you have to leave, your visit is making the patient very excited." The nurse informs Pitch.

Pitch looks at me, then exits the room smiling.

And this time I got the shivers.

* * *

**Not a lot, but I'm almost late for school!**

**Question: Do you think Pitch will succeed in his plan? Half of it? Not of it? Or all of it? Why?**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG guys, I'm late! I have to go to school early for some sort of club thing, and I'm late! **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V (Skipping ahead, sorry)**

It's been a few months since 'the incident'. Jack had the cast on his leg removed and the sling his arm was in was also removed.

I step into the ice skating rink, but one of the Snowies (our team name) stop me.

"I think there's been a schedule mix up, the Guardians are here." The Guardians was the hockey team. "Same with all the other clubs."

"What?! No, they're can't be-" I get cut off by Mr. W. Disney.

"No, there isn't a mixup. I need to talk to the group leaders, all members exit please."

Everyone exits the room, whispering and muttering.

"So! How's your day going?" Mr. W. Disney claps his hands.

"Uh, fine. Mind telling us why we had to cancel our clubs?" Anna asks.

"Oh! Right! Well, Roy and I have made a summer camp called Disney's Youth Camp, and we were wondering if you all would like to be camp counsellors?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun." I nod.

"I say in too!" Anna says. Everyone else agrees.

"Well, it looks like we're going to camp. Now, pack up immediately. The plane leaves in an hour."

"What?!" Rapunzel shrieked.

"Oh my god, I have to pack!" I run out the rink.

Because we're going to camp!

* * *

As we exit the bus we took after the plane, we were hit with a salty scent.

"The children aren't here yet, but I'll show you the cabins you'll be staying in. None of you will be with each other, because we have a lot of children to watch. The highest age this camp goes is 12, and the lowest is 4." Mr. W. Disney explains.

"Aww! Little four year olds walking around! So cute!" Anna says.

"Aye, back in Scotland the little lassies liked braiding my hair. But you never would be able to see it." Merida says.

"The cabins better have space for my hair gel..." Flynn mutters.

"Or else Flynn will have a puffy Afro," Jack says in a high-pitched voice.

Well, that's how the next few weeks are gonna go.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'm REALLY late! **

**Okay, I was thinking to make my camp full of all the Disney characters who are children, and... you guys! So if you would like to be in this camp, in your review put your name (or what you want your name to be) and age (or what you want the age to be). The highest age this camp goes is 12, and the minimum age is 4!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! The camp! I'm so happy that I can include all of my reviewers here, because you all are awesome. And I didn't forget... OVER 200 REVIEWS! Chocolate chip cookies to:**

**Isabella (Guest)**

**Clearfeather (Guest. And heck yeah it's a good reason!)**

**Rhiannon (Guest. And sure!)**

**Saydee Wilder (Guest. Thanks for her personality!)**

**Guest (Oh yeah! Nemo and Boo are definitely going to be in this!)**

**Jewelaria Rosha (Guest. I can do both!)**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2 **

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine (OMG are you the Guest who went under the name of Shimmer Shine?!)**

**shobbs10 (Yep, I'll include you! It's Sophie Hobbs, right?)**

**ElsaSnowflake99**

**mickeymousecanada (You're only 12?! You're gifted!)**

**Hoytti**

**hcsp1 (EVERYONE is included!)**

**tori collins **

**EmmaWinterFrost (Oh yeah! A four year old!)**

**whattheheckinsane3**

**SnowQueenElsaOfArendelle101**

**DragonIceFury**

**Stryker**

**christluver66**

**Gamergirl512**

**Bellabear1**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Wow, so many kids came! They're all so sweet, though.

There's a girl named Evangeline who's 11, and appears to be good friends with a 10 year old named Rhiannon.

There's a girl named Saydee Wilder who's 12. She's into sports (and is really good), likes helping out with little kids, and she seems to believe in being nice and staying true to who you are.

There's Boo and Nemo, and they cannot be separated! Boo is 5 while Nemo is 6.

There are two twin girls, Bianca and Nicole. They are polar opposites! Nicole is into sports while Bianca is in the world of fashion.

There's a 12 year old named Elizabeth who is so bubbly and sweet that she's friends with everyone! Particularly an 11year old named Shelby.

There's also a 12 year old named Sophie Hobbs, who seems to be good friends with Natasha Walker and Ebony Glandville.

There's a 6 year old named Lilo, and the poor thing always gets neglected from other girls. Her little brother Stitch and her are fairly close.

Azura and Annabelle also got along. Though, they seem to love reading about Harry Potter.

There's a boy in Jack's cabin named Miles. How do I know? That little 8 year old accidentally walked in our cabin!

There's Emma Snow, and I love her last name so much. She's hilarious, and makes the other girls laugh. She's close friends with a 12 year old girl, Gabrielle.

"Lights out in 10 minutes, girls!" I say.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Gabrielle suggested.

"Yeah!" Said Emma.

"Okay, who's going first?" Asked Azura.

"I wanna ask!" Said Annabelle.

"Sophie, Truth or Dare?" Asked Annabelle.

"Um... Truth!" Sophie decided.

"Which counsellors do you ship together?"

"I think... Jack and Elsa," Sophie whispered, obviously not wanting me to hear.

"Ahem!" I cough. I obviously heard. C'mon, she couldn't have said Anna and Kristoff?!

"I ship Jelsa all the way," Natasha says.

"Jelsa?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Jelsa. Jack and Elsa. Your couple name." Ebony explained.

"We aren't dating!" I exclaim.

"But ya should." Piped Rhiannon.

"Okay, lights out." I say.

"You said ten more minutes!" Evangeline complained.

"Nope, now." I flip off the light switch and slip into my bunk.

Jelsa.

I like the sound of that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jack's P.O.V**

The boys in my cabin were mischief makers.

I liked that.

There was Miles, an 8 year old. He 'wandered' in the girls cabin, but he placed a rubber snake outside their cabin. That's a treat for Elsa!

There was Stitch, a 6 year old, and he knew how to hide! He would crawl up the walls somehow...

There was Nemo, a 12 year old, and he practically never listened. He would always run off, then bring back some random bugs to use as pranks. It's a good think that his hair is bright orange, or we never would find him.

There's also Jamie, who was 12. He wasn't as into making mischief as we were, but I plan to change that later in the next few months. He is my favorite kid so far.

There weren't a lot of boys in my cabin, but they were pretty hard to handle.

"Jack! Jack!" Jamie shook me awake.

"Mm... Wassit?" I groan.

"Ew, he has morning breath," I hear Miles say.

"P.U!" Said Stitch.

"Jack! The girls are going to wake up in five minutes and see the snake! Come on!" Memo said. I got ready fast.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I wake up, and after I put on shorts and my counsellors' shirt (which is dark blue with DISNEY'S YOUTH CAMP on the front and STAFF on the back) I brushed my teeth and braided my hair.

I look at the time. 6:59. Better wake up the girls.

"Rise and shiiinnnne!" I flip on the lights. I see all the girls waking up. Jesus, some of them have bed head like Anna!

"Get ready!" I say, and they obey.

* * *

"Everyone ready?' I ask.

"Yeah... I think." Said Evangeline.

"Let's go!" Said Mackenzie. Oh, did I forget? Mackenzie is an adorable girl, and by far my favorite. But you didn't hear it from me... I loved all the girls too!

"Okie dokie!" I step out, and see a Burmese Python. I scream, and shout, "RUN GIRLS!"

We all ran behind a bush to see Jack's cabin laughing.

"Did you see Elsa's face?! Hilarious!" Jack laughs.

"Uh, Jack..." A boy named Jamie spots me, and gestures for Jack to stop.

"Aw, c'mon Jamie. Don't be a party pooper. And how they screamed!" Jack ignored Jamie.

"You idiot!" I hit Jack on the back of the head.

"Oh... Hey, Elsa. How ya doin'?" Jack turns around looking sheepish.

Oh, we have to get them back.

And get them back good.

* * *

**Question: Name a detailed prank with more than one step that Elsa's cabin can do!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG guys! Thank you all for your ideas! Some of you want Jack and Elsa to have sex, and if you want I'll make a oneshot in the future, but it wouldn't be in this story because I don't want the rating changed. **

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Elsa and the girls were planning something, I knew it. But I don't know what.

In the middle of the night, the boys woke me up.

"Jack! Jack! Something happened! GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT OUT OF THE BED!" Miles shouted in my ear.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the sleep off my eyes.

"The girls are hurt!" Nemo said.

"Like broken leg hurt?" I asked, becoming worried.

"I don't know! All I know is, is that Jamie ran in here, shouted that the girls were hurt, and ran out!" Nemo said.

"Okay, let me go brush my hair and we'll go." I said. I needed to look good while I was the knight in shining armor!

"Elsa could be hurt," Stitch added.

"Holy... Crab! MOVE IT BOYS! COME ON!" I shout, running out of the cabin.

* * *

Finally, we reached the cabin after I constantly yelled at the boys, saying that my grandma runs faster then them.

I don't know if you can run when you're dead, but Elsa could be hurt!

"This is spooky," Nemo said.

"C'mon," I push open the door, and sharply took an intake of breath at what I saw.

All the girls were huddled around Elsa, sobbing.

"Jack!" Sophie said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A-A man came in here, and h-he had a gun, and-" Rhiannon broke off in sobs.

My eyes began to mist up, and I pushed a girl- What was her name? Natalie? Natasha?- aside, and saw Elsa.

She was sprawled on the cabin floor, and she was shot.

"Elsa?" I sat down next to her. I grabbed her hand.

"Elsa, please don't be de-" I suddenly get cut off by Elsa jumping up and screaming, "boo!" I jumped up also! screaming like a girl pushing kids away. I suddenly realized I had been pranced.

"Wait a minute... Elsa?" I turn, and she and the girls were laughing while the boys pouted.

"Aww! Jack, you do care!" Elsa said in a baby voice.

"Well-I-Uh," I stuttered, looking for an excuse.

"HE LOVES HER! HE LOVES HER!" Bianca and Nicole shrieked, everyone joining in. Even the boys. I look at the new boy in my cabin, Peter, and the new girl in Elsa's cabin, Wendy.

"Oh yeah, Peter? What about how you feel for Wendy?" I smirked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Peter's face was redder than his hair. Everyone was silent.

"Aw, is little Peter scared to admit that-"

"Jack!" Elsa scolded.

"I sorry! Pwease don't be mad!" I made a puppy dog face.

"Out you go boys, out," Elsa said, pushing us out.

"Wait, where's Jamie?" I ask.

"BOO!" Jamie jumps out, screaming, which cause me screaming like a girl, and more laughter.

* * *

As I snuggled in my bed, I thought.

If anyone killed Elsa, I don't know what I would do.

I would shave their hair in the night.

No, I would murder them back.

Wait, I would commit suicide so I can be with Elsa in heaven.

I don't know what I would do. I'm unpredictable.

But nobody would hurt my girl like that.

* * *

**Question: Do you think that Jack did care when Elsa was shot, more than a friend? Why?**

**BONUS QUESTION: Do you think I should make a oneshot in the future, of Jelsa sex? (It won't be in this story, it's a whole other thing!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your reviews! I've decided that later I'll make a Jelsa oneshot, but not in this story because then I would have to change the rating from T to M and I don't really wanna do that. **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The next morning, the girls and I were munching on bacon when Anna and her cabin came.

"Hey, Elsa! We're having a backboard dodgeball game after breakfast, cabins versus each other! Flynn and Kristoff wanted me to tell you." She says.

Hmm, this should be interesting.

* * *

Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm going to die.

All the other cabins except for mine and Jack's were out. How? Jack's team pummeled them!

"READY," Flynn said.

"No, not really..." I say.

"Aw, Elsa is scared!" Jack smirks.

"SET!" Flynn shouts, ignoring our comments.

"GO!" Everyone runs to get a ball, and I manage to get one.

"Hehe, here ya go Nemo!" Boo laughs, and throws a ball at Nemo. Surprisingly, Nemo was hit.

"Aw, man!" He complained.

"HIT THE BACKBOARD!" Nemo shouted.

Jack threw a ball at the backboard, it hit it, but I caught it once it came down. Jack wasn't out, but nobody on his team was in.

If I survive, I deserve a trophy.

* * *

Only Mackenzie on my team was left. Jamie on Jack's team was left. Jack and I were both in.

Okay, this is fair. Two college students and two twelve year olds on each team. Mackenzie and I can do this.

All of a sudden, I feel a ball hit my bottom.

"HAH! YES! Jack, did you see that?! I hit her-" Jamie boasts to Jack, but I cut him off as I walk into the line of people out.

"Tush! You hit me in the tush!"

"Here ya go, Mackenzie!" Jamie throws a ball at Mackenzie, feeling over confident, but Mackenzie caught it.

"I pick Elsa to be in!" Mackenzie points at me.

"Good job, Mackenzie!" I say.

"Mackenzie, I'm afraid I have to do this, but..." Jack puts on a serious face, and throws the ball fast but gently at Mackenzie. She's out.

"Dear lord..." I breathe.

"It's okay, Elsa. You may not be able to cry to your mommy, but you're a grown up." Jack teases.

I jokingly pretend to cry.

"Yeah, besides. I'm sure Jack will lend a shoulder to cry on." Rapunzel calls in the background. All the children laugh.

"Rapunzel, I'll do that when you're done smooching with Flynn!" I say, and more laughter comes.

Jack turns to Kristoff. "Well, Kristoff and Anna-"

I take the opportunity. I hit Jack square in the chest.

At first he looks shocked, but then jokingly falls back, crying out, "I'VE BEEN WOUNDED!"

"Yay Elsa!" All the girls cheer.

"Victory... Is mine!" I say, putting my foot on Jack's chest.

Suddenly, Jack grabs me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Wha-"

"Come on, guys. To the lake!" Jack says, and everyone cheers.

"What! No, no lake! You hear me?! NO LAKE!" I shout, but nobody listens.

Once we reach the lake, Jack counts.

"I'll drop her in five,"

I see Flynn come close.

"Four,"

Kristoff also comes.

"Three,"

Here's Anna.

"Two,"

Then Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida.

"One!" Jack shouts, and as he was about to throw me, everyone pushes him. Both of us fall in the lake.

Well, sort of. Jack actually fell in the lake. Anna and Rapunzel caught me in the last second, and Merida had her hand gripping my arm.

"No fair!" Jack said.

"Yes, fair!" I stick out my tongue.

Two points for Elsa.

* * *

**Question: Why do you think Jack isn't telling Elsa about Pitch's plan yet?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Lol, you guys crack me up! I hope that the last chapter was funny for you all!**

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

Everyone was gathered around the camp fire. Jack's hair was wet because he had to wash seaweed from his hair.

"Hey, let's do scary stories!" A 12 year old girl in my cabin, Scarlet, suggests.

"Uh... Maybe not. Nemo looks scared." Hiccup says, trying to hide his fright.

"No I'm not! Man up, ol' Grandma Hic!" Nemo nudges Flynn.

"I have a story," Elsa says. I noticed that Jack was staring at her the whole time.

"Go on, champion of dodgeball. Jack's maker. The warrior who defeated the evil Ja-" I get cut off by Jack yelling, "we get it!"

"Okay, here it goes," Elsa takes a deep breath.

* * *

**Elsa's Story**

_Long, long ago, there was a prince named Alexander. Alexander's parents were the King and Queen. _

_It was a tradition for the prince in the country to kill an animal, such as a bear, in the woods, when he was betrothed. _

_Alexander was betrothed to a princess named Cathiana. Cathiana had an affair going on with a guard, but Alexander didn't know. _

_So Alexander went to the woods to hunt for the beast. His father had boasted that his son didn't need anyone to go and help him. _

_Alexander had spotted the bear, but a few trees away he saw Cathiana kissing the guard. _

_'Cathiana?' Alexander had whispered to his love who had betrayed him. _

_Alexander was distracted for too long. The bear saw the gun in his hand, and attacked Alexander. Alexander died in the forest in a minute from seconds from the bear wounds, last hearing his never-to-be wife screaming. _

_Cathiana told everyone that Alexander had tried to kill her, and the guard had saved her. Cathiana's parents awarded the guard with their daughter's hand. _

_It is said to be that Alexander haunts the forest 'till this very day, hoping to find a woman to marry._

* * *

Everyone was silent.

"Well, we should go to bed." Merida says.

"Yeah... I hope Alexander won't take any of us in our sleep!" I hear Stitch say to Miles.

"Idiot, we're boys. The girls are at risk." Miles said.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep, so I walk down to the lake.

The moon shone on the water, the sand feeling soft under my feet. I suddenly notice that Jack was here too.

"Hey baby. Yeah, camp's fine. I miss you though." He's on the phone! But with who?

"No, we have to stay a secret. I don't want people thinking that I'm going from girl to girl. Just wait a little longer." Jack sounds frustrated. He has a secret girlfriend?!

I inch closer to hear, but I step on a twig, and it snaps.

"Gotta go, love ya." I hear Jack hit the off button.

"Elsa?" I see him coming closer, from silhouette to human.

"You have a secret girlfriend," I look out into the lake. Man, I wish I could jump in there and swim. Swim away from life's troubles.

"I didn't want you guys to find out this way..." Jack says.

"You didn't want us to find out at all!" I say angrily. "What other secrets have you been keeping?!"

Jack hesitates.

"Tell me." I order.

"Pitch... He's crazy. He's planning to date you, kill your parents, marry you, and get the wealth."

I was taken aback. How did he know about our wealth?

"No, Pitch is perfectly normal. He wouldn't do that." I state firmly.

"No, Elsa! He's tricking you!" Jack says.

"No, he isn't! He's nice! Nicer than you!" When the words come out of my mouth, I want to take them back. But I can't. It's like squeezing toothpaste our of a toothpaste roll. You can't get it back in.

"I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SAVE YOUR FUTURE, AND YOU DOUBT ME! STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT AND LISTEN!" Jack yells.

I fight back tears. "At least he wouldn't get a secret girlfriend."

I turn on my heel, but Jack pulls me back.

"Elsa..." He whispers. He cups my face, leans in, and kisses me.

I melt into the kiss at first, but break apart.

He stole my first kiss.

That jerk!

I turn around and run.

* * *

As I crawl into my bed, I hear Mackenzie yawn.

"Did you and Jack break up?" She asks sleepily.

"No, we weren't dating." I said.

I'm not sure if we'll ever be dating.

* * *

**Okay, this story is still Jelsa! And the legend of Alexander isn't true, I made it up!**

**Question: If you were Jack, how would you be feeling?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Omg! I FINALLY GOT MY CAST OFF! IM FREEEEEE! LET IT GO, LET IT GO! IM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKYYYY**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I wake up, and above me I hear snoring.

That's strange, this is the bunk for counsellors, and I'm the only one for this cabin.

I look up, and I see a girl who's about my age. She has long, flowing, blonde hair, and looks like an angel as she's sleeping.

All of a sudden, I hear the phone ring. Not wanting to wake up the girls, I exit the cabin, but keep an eye on them through the window.

"Hello?" I say into the phone once I reach the window.

"Elsa! It's Mr. W Disney!"

"Oh, hi! What's going on?"

"Break is ending today, so we're going to need you and the others back here."

"Oh... Ok." I was a bit disappointed. I loved camp! But, there was always next break.

"The counsellors came, right?" He asks.

"Yeah... They did." That's why the girl was there!

I went to tell the others.

* * *

"It's our last breakfast here," Anna says sadly.

"So... Which college do you go to?" The girl who was in my cabin, Monica, asks.

"SnowflakeMoon." Jack replies, never meeting her flirtatious gaze.

"Oh... I go to DisneyWorks. Maybe you and I could meet up and have some... Fun?" She says with a hungry gaze. Jesus, children are here!

"Um, nah I'm fine." Jack says.

This shocked me. Is he trying to shed his playboy image?

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Music Class**

"Okay, so I'm assigning you all groups! You each will pick two songs from an actual singer, not one that you are writing. And you and your group will play the song, and someone will sing it!" Our teacher, Miss Flora says.

"Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Merida." She calls of. We all silently cheer.

"Ariel, Belle, Aurora, and Cinderella." All four of them cheer. They were part of the 'Disney Princess' group, because they were the daughters of Walt Disney or Roy O. Disney. One of them, and you become a Disney Princess.

"Jack, Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff." All four of them nod to each other.

"Aladdin, Adam, Eric, and Phillip," yikes. Those were the mischief makers.

"Okay, you all must think of a song. I'm giving you the rest of music to go to your dorms and decide. Don't waste this privilege." Miss. Flora warns.

* * *

"Okay, so which songs?" I ask once we all sit. Anna and I are on my bed, while Merida and Rapunzel are on Merida's.

"Maybe we could do _One Thousand Years_!" Rapunzel suggests.

"Okay," I type it into my Notes on my iPhone.

"Hey, Elsa. You should be singer, since you don't really know how to play any instruments." Anna pipes up.

"Ye, I know how to play drums, Anna knows how to play the guitar, and Rapunzeal knows keyboard." Merida agrees.

"Next song...What about _Let It Go_?" I ask. That's one of my favorite songs by Demi Lovato.

"Okay!" Everyone agrees.

I can always count on music.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Argh! I'm trying to shed the playboy image, but it's not working!

"Which song?" I ask once we all settle ourselves in me and Hiccup's dorm.

"_Story Of My Life_ by One Direction!" Flynn jumps up.

We all stare at him.

"Dude?" I ask.

"Rapunzel is a big Directioner." Flynn shrugs, sitting back down.

"Okay... What else?" I ask.

"_Let Her Go_?" Kristoff suggests.

"Okay. We got our songs!" I say.

It may be just me, but the songs sort of remind me of Elsa.

* * *

**Question: How do you think Jack feels about him trying to warn Elsa about Pitch, and her not believing him?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys, I guess I was unclear. Jack isn't dating Elsa when he has the secret girlfriend, he and Elsa are just friends!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

As I stepped into biology, stifling a yawn, (Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and I were up all night practicing!) I see that Mr. Porter wasn't there. Some Arabian man with a weird beard and mustache was there.

"Hello, I am Mr. Jafar. I'm replacing that old coot, Mr. Porter, while he and his daughter Jane are in Africa for some silly gorilla expedition." The man said.

Everyone was silent. This guy didn't really look normal, you see...

"Now, onto class..." Mr. Jafar droned on in class, and I was the only one who listened. He may be weird, but I need to get good grades!

At the end of class, while everyone was leaving, he stopped me.

"Miss. Arendelle. I'm afraid I have to give you lunch detention." A smile twitched on his lips.

"What, why?" I asked, baffled.

"You weren't paying attention and class. Be here at 12:30, sharp." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

I was paying attention the whole class time! But I didn't bother to argue, because he might do something to me, so I walked to Art.

* * *

At 12:30, I walked into the Biology classroom, palms sweating.

"Glad you could make it," Mr. Jafar said.

"So, um, what do I have to do?" I ask.

"Write 100 times on the board, 'I will pay attention in class'. You may want to take off your sweater. It will be very, let's say, _hot_ in here." He said.

I took off my sweater, but suddenly felt too revealing. Was my shirt too tight? Were my pants too tight?

Mr. Jafar stared at my breasts, and then nodded for me to begin.

The whole time I knew that he was staring at my ass. I quickly wrote the 100th sentence, and said, "done." I put the chalk down.

"Ah, good job. You may go." I put on my sweater, and zipped it all the way.

Mr. Jafar gave my butt a squeeze, and I froze. "Next time, wear something tighter," He whispered in my ear. I gulped, and ran out.

In the hallway, I bumped into Jack.

"Elsa! Where were you?! I know you got detention, but that was pretty long!" He said. His blue eyes had pure concern in them.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just go!" Despite everything Jack has done to me, I pulled him away from the classroom. I needed to get out of here.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

After classes, I caught up with Kristoff in the hall.

"Hey, Kristoff! You wanna go to the new ice cream shop down the street?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll go grab my wallet." He says.

* * *

After Kristoff and I paid, I got a call from Hans.

"Hey!" I say.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"Um, I'm at the ice cream store." I reply.

"Will you be gone for another hour?" He asks, his tone the same.

"Uh, I guess. Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"I just wanted to make sure you're safe." He replied, tone softer.

"Oh, I'm fine. Bye!" I say.

"Bye."

"Hey Kristoff! I wanna surprise Hans. Can we go back?" I ask.

Kristoff looks jealous at first (maybe my ice cream flavor was better?), but nods.

* * *

"Oh Hanssss!" I sang as I flung his dorm door open.

I see him kissing another girl.

"H-Hans?" I whisper.

"Anna! You said you were coming back in an hour!" Hans pulls away.

"Yeah, by then you would've had a baby!" I shouted.

"Anna, I-"

"Save it. We're through." I run down the hall, trying to keep the tears from falling, but it didn't work.

"Anna! What's wrong?" Kristoff asks as I accidentally run into him.

"I hate Hans!" I sob, and run to my dorm, slamming the door.

I guess love isn't my thing.

* * *

**Question: Why do you think Elsa didn't tell Jack about Jafar?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Jack's P.O.V**

The next day was the weekend, so the gang and I basically hung out in the school yard.

"Hey guys! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Hiccup suggests.

"Aye! Let's all agree to not lie for Truth!" Merida says, and we all agree.

"Anna, Truth or Dare?" Elsa asks.

"Truth!" Anna chooses.

"Okay, did you take my jumbo chocolate bar?" Elsa inquires.

"Dare!" Anna says quickly.

"Ah, ah, ah. You already picked Truth." Elsa wiggles her finger.

"Fine... I did," Anna admits.

"ANNA FLORA ARENDELLE!" Elsa shrieks.

"Jack, Truth or Dare?" Anna asks quickly.

"Dare," I say.

"I Dare you to pick up a small stone and throw it at Tinkerbell," Anna grins.

Sighing, I do. I throw it at Tinkerbell and quickly turn around as if I didn't do anything.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tinkerbell screams, hands flying up to her hair.

"Elsa, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth."

"Okay, what's your worst fear?" I smirk.

"Bugs," Elsa says with a shudder.

"Oh my god... There's a bee on your back!" Rapunzel screams, pointing. I realize right away that we were tricking her.

"WHERE?! GET IT OFF!" Elsa jumps back and forth.

"Sorry, lass! We can't! It's on your behind!" Merida says, feigning fear.

Mr. Jafar hits Elsa on the butt as he is walking by, and hisses, "I hope I got that bee off for you."

Elsa's eyes widen in shock.

What was Mr. Jafar doing?

"Elsa, what's going on...?" I ask.

"N-Nothing. I'm sure he wanted to get the bee off." Elsa says, the shock still on her face.

"There wasn't a bee though... We were joking," Flynn says.

"Let's just go to lunch..." Elsa tries to change the subject. Hesitantly, we all follow.

What is going on?

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I'm late for an appointment!**

**Question: Do you think Jack knows?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, it has come to my attention that some kids are also reading this. If you don't think you can handle this story guys, DONT READ! Also, check the rating before you read a stor**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Towards the end of biology, I feel my phone vibrate. I look down and see a text from Jack.

**Jack=Bold**

_Elsa=Italics_

**J: Ok, I want answers and I want them now.**

_E: I can't. No cheating Mr. Frost!_

**J: Haha, very funny. Tell me what's going on with you and Mr. Jafar.**

_E: I can't... It's embarrassing_.

**J: What, did he give you an F?**

_E: No!_

**J: Then?**

I take a deep breath.

He's Jack. He may have cheated, but he's changed.

He's trustworthy.

_E: He's sexually harassing me._

"Miss. Arendelle, texting in class is not allowed. I'll be seeing you for lunch detention." Mr. Jafar calls from the front. Great, another time for him to goggle at me. But something unexpected happened.

"Guess you'll be seeing me, too." Jack calls from his seat.

"Oh? And why is that, Mr. Frost?" Mr. Jafar raises an eyebrow.

"Because I was the one she was texting," was Jack's nonchalant reply.

"Mr. Frost. I do not know if this is some sort of joke or not, but I caught Miss. Arendelle texting. Not you. So I will not see you for detention," Mr. Jafar remains calm.

"Pfft. So you're trying to keep me from detention? Well, Mr. Jafar, save an extra seat. I'm coming." Jack scoffs as the bell rings.

"Thanks," I whisper to him as we exit.

"No problem," was his response.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As I step into Biology during lunch detention, anger flickers on Mr. Jafar's face but goes away.

"Well, Mr. Frost. Since your company wasn't needed, you will just sit and do nothing. Elsa, you will write 100 sentences on the board. 'I will not text in class'. Also, take off the sweater. The temperature is suppose to increase today." Mr. Jafar sits back at his desk.

As Elsa is writing her 87th sentence, I see Mr. Javan get up. I admit, I was getting a little sleepy, but now I was fully alert.

Mr. Jafar's hands wander down towards Elsa's ass, and he squeezes it. Elsa immediately freezes, dropping the chalk. The chalk breaks in half, but nobody notices.

Mr. Jafar forces a kiss on Elsa, and she struggles. I can't take it any longer. I go up, and punch Mr. Jafar with all my strength.

Mr. Jafar throws Elsa against the wall, and she slides down, whimpering in pain.

"Why, you little-" Mr. Jafar's mouth is bloody. He kicks me in the gut, and I fall back, gasping in pain.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Hoping you would have Miss. Arendelle all to yourself, huh?" Mr. Jafar spat Jack's face.

All of a sudden, I got up and kneed Mr. Jafar where the sun doesn't shine. Whoopsies looks like someone won't be having children anytime soon. He reeled back, and fell, moaning in pain.

"HELP! HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, hoping somebody would hear.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Jack asks, getting up.

"Jack! You saved me! Oh my god, if you weren't here I might've gotten raped!" I gave him a quick hug.

"Elsa! Jack! What is going on in here?!" Mr. W. Disney runs in.

"Mr. Jafar, sir. He's been sexually harassing Elsa, and I, um, sort of stepped in." Jack rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I should've known." Mr. W. Disney muttered.

"Well, you two best head off to your dorms. If you'd like, you may attend classes, but you aren't forced." Mr. W. Disney says, and Jack and I rush out, not wanting to see what would happen when Mr. Jafar woke up.

* * *

As Jack and I step into music class, a girl runs up to Jack and hugs him. I immediately recognize her as Vanessa. **(From The Little Mermaid)**

"Jackie! There's a Spring Dance coming up!" She squeals.

"Oh, erum yeah. I'll take you. Vanessa, meet Elsa. Elsa, meet Vanessa. My girlfriend." Jack looks sheepish.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey..." Vanessa doesn't look thrilled.

"Alright, girls and boys! Time for you to perform! We will be heading to the auditorium!" Our teacher says.

As Jack and Vanessa were holding hands and walking to the auditorium, I walked with Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Flynn, Merida, and Hiccup.

* * *

"Okay... First up is Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida!" The teacher calls.

We all step on the stage.

"Ooh! And performing _One Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri and then _Let It Go_ by Demi Lovato!" Miss. Flora says. Jack leans back, looking amused.

"Ready guys?" I whisper.

"Yep. Let's do this." Says Anna.

We begin the song. I take a deep breath, and sing.

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand, alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you _

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"That. Was. Beautiful!" Miss. Flora weeps, dabbing her eye with a tissue.

"Dang, that's one sensitive lassie," Merida mutters.

"Okay, I'm good! Next song!" Miss. Flora says.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe._

_I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Standing frozen_

_In the life I've chosen._

_You won't find me._

_The past is all behind me_

_Buried in the snow._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway,_

_Let it go,_

_Na, na._

_Here I stand_

_Let it go, let it go, _

_Let it go._

As we step off the stage, I can't help but think.

These songs remind me of Jack.

I still have feelings for him, but as Demi Lovato said, I need to 'let it go'.

* * *

**Question: Do you think that Elsa should let Jack go after all he's done?**


	28. Chapter 28

**OMG guys! I'm sooooo sorry, but I might not be able to update any new stories (or this one if I didn't finish) in July! My grandparents are coming and apparently 'I'm the oldest so I have to take care of them' while my parents are gone. I tried to tell them that technically I'm not the oldest, I have an older brother, but he's married and not in the house so...**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

As Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and I make our way back to our seats, we were showered with compliments. As we finally sit down, Miss. Flora calls out Jack, Flynn, Kristoff, and Hiccup.

"Ooh! Start with _Story Of My Life_!" Miss. Flora fangirls.

"Damn these Directioners..." I hear Flynn mutter.

Kristoff softly begins playing the acoustic guitar, and Jack begins singing.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holding on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_

_The way that I been holding on so tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_ The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time is frozen_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope (give her hope)_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)_

_Inside_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

_The story of my life (the story of, the story of)_

_The story of my life_

"Good job guys! Next song!" Miss. Flora says.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

I knew that this song was about me, and it seems like other people did too because they stole glances at me. I noticed that Vanessa had gotten up and sat next to me.

"Jack is mine," she hissed in my ear. She goes back to her seat and fakes happiness as Jack came.

And not once did he look at me.

* * *

**Late for school! Late for school!**

**Question: What do you think Vanessa will do to Elsa? Do you think she'll do anything at all?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Lol, EmmaWinterFrost, your review made me laugh! There was one reviewer who said that my story is sort of similar to someone else's... I AM NOT COPYING! This story is coming from the top of my head!**

* * *

**Elsa's**** P.O.V**

As I was walking back to my dorm, I saw Vanessa in the hallway. Not wanting to be rude, I decide to talk to her.

"Hey, Vanessa!" I greet. Vanessa was talking to some girls and then immediately looked at me.

"Listen, bitch," she growled. "You better not steal Jack from me. Because he is mine, and mine only."

"What?! Me and Jack?!" I laugh. "We're just friends!"

"Good. And it better stay that way." Vanessa folds her arms. "Or else."

Curiosity got the best of me. "Or else what?"

"Did you just question me?" Vanessa hissed.

"Um, yeah," I begin to back up.

"Get her, girls!" Vanessa commands.

"Get me?" I ask, baffled.

The girls that Vanessa was talking to came closer, and I recognize them as Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and Vidia.

Tinkerbell slammed me against the wall, and I began to feel dizzy.

Rosetta and Iridessa pushed me back and forth, and then when Rosetta pushed me towards Iridessa-hard- Iridessa moved and I fell on my wrist, a sharp pain coming.

"What the hell?!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Kristoff!

"OUTTA HERE! GET OUTTA HERE, ALL YOU BITCHES!" Anna lifts me to my feet and I see everyone scatter.

"Elsa! What the feathers just happened?!" Kristoff asks.

"I-I don't know. Vanessa told them to." I say, shocked.

"Man, I am going to..." Anna cracks her knuckles.

"Woah, woah, woah, feisty pants! Elsa, we gotta get you to a hospital!" Kristoff looks at me worriedly as I gasp in pain from my wrist.

"O-Ok..." I say, as I sway back and forth, unstable on my feet.

"Elsa?" I hear Anna says.

Everything becomes blurry, and then I black out.

* * *

**Not a lot, but I am late again!**

**DANG, VANESSA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Question: Why do you think Vanessa made the girls do that to Elsa?**


	30. Chapter 30

**OMG! So close to 400 reviews! Thank you all so much, I seriously love you all!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I wake up, and I feel something on my wrist. It's not exactly heavy, but it didn't feel too great. I look and I see a baby blue cast. Oh great, this is my left hand and I'm left handed! **(Fun fact: Idina Mentzel, the voice of Elsa, is left handed!)**

"Elsa! You're awake!" Anna squeals, wrapping her arms around me.

"Heard what happened to ya, lassie. Sorry that ye had to deal with something named Vanessa. And Anna, get off of her! Yer crushing her!" Merida scolds.

"I knew that Jack would bring you trouble..." Aster's right eye twitches, and that only happens when he is REALLY angry.

"I didn't know that Jack would like someone like Vanessa," Kristoff says.

"He must think that she's good in bed," Flynn pipes up.

"Flynn..." Rapunzel says with a dangerous tone.

"I didn't say that I thought she was!" Flynn held up his hands in defense.

"You better not have," Rapunzel says.

"Do you like your cast color?" Anna asks.

"Yeah... It's really pretty!" I admire. "Did I break it?"

"Nope, fractured it." Hiccup says.

"A hairline, right?" I ask hopefully.

"Pshh. Hell no. It was close to being broken!" Hiccup responds, earning an elbow to the ribs from Merida.

"Ow!" Hiccup rubs the sore part.

"Heh. Maybe Merida could kiss it as an apology," Anna giggles.

"Anna, I'll have yer head on my arrow!" Merida warns.

"Seriously, do you live for romance?" Rapunzel asks.

"Elsa! What happened?!" Jack runs into the room, and we all are silent.

"As if ye would care!" Merida breaks the silence.

"What?! Of course I would!" Jack looks offended.

"It's fractured," Anna says icily.

"At least it wasn't broken?" Jack gives a hopeful smile.

"Nope, you already did that to her heart!" Anna retorts.

"How did you fracture it anyway?" Jack asks, trying to change the subject.

"Bloody hell, she fractured it because-" I cut Merida off.

"Because... I was running, and, I, um, fell," I lie. Everyone gives me a questioning look, but they seem to understand that I didn't want to say what really happened.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear..." Jack searches for something to say.

"And I'm sorry to kick you out of the room. I gotta talk to you!" Aster pulls Jack out of the room by his collar.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Rapunzel questions.

"Because. If I did, Vanessa would resent me more than ever." I sigh. Since when did life get so complicated?

"I'm thirsty," I realize that my throat was dry, and I got up to drink the glass of water on the table next to me, but my head began to pound.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Anna tuts, pushing me back gently.

"You had a concussion, too. You have stitches on the left side of your head," Kristoff explains.

"Ugh, could life get any worse?" I moan.

"Maybe... You've been in a coma for about three weeks," Hiccup says, and Merida slaps him.

"At least you get your cast off tomorrow!" Flynn says.

"Gee, thanks," I say sarcastically.

But on the inside, I was glad to have my friends with me.

**(I'm sorry if my medical facts are wrong, I'm not a doctor. So this is sort of PopCandy style!)**

* * *

**Two weeks later **

"Hello, class!" Miss. Flora greets.

We all mumble a 'hello'.

"Now, I understand that you all wrote plays. There was one, however, that really got my attention," Miss. Flora starts.

I hope it was mine! My play was _Frozen_, and I had me, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, and other characters.

"It was Miss. Belle's, _Beauty and the Beast_. Would Belle please come up here along with her cast?" Miss. Flora asks.

Belle, Adam, Gaston, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Chris (or Chip), and Angela Potts (Mrs. Potts) come up.

"I have decided to do Belle's play as our play! Auditions are after school. Come if you'd like to participate. If you would like to be part of stage crew, come talk to me." Miss. Flora said.

* * *

"Group 10!" Miss. Flora calls. We were the last audition group. Belle, Adam, and others in her play were the judges, along with Miss. Flora. In my audition group I had Rapunzel, Anna, Merida, Flynn, Kristoff, and Hiccup.

"Okay, remember, you all will sing the song which the character you want to play sings!" Miss. Flora instructs. After we all sing, we were given a script to act from and to quickly pick the parts we want to play just for auditions.

"Let's make this a little funny. I wanna play Babette!" Flynn says.

"Fine, I'll be Maurice," I say.

"I call Lumiere!" Hiccup says.

"Lumiere is suave. You, on the other hand..." Flynn says.

"Hey!" Hiccup protests.

"Whatever, it's fine. Let's wing it!" Kristoff suggests.

Dear lord, this should be interesting.

* * *

The next day, Miss. Flora posted the parts outside her room.

I look for my name, and I see that I play...

* * *

**Question: Who do you think Elsa is going to play? (I already have it picked)**

**OMG You all have been so great with reviewing, and I feel so needy with reviews. I love you all!**


	31. Chapter 31

**OMG GUYS! Over 400 reviews! I'm just an ordinary 16 year old girl in real life, fangirling. Don't mind me... * walks down an ally and all the sound that can be heard is screeching tires! angry cats! and babies crying* Oopsies. **

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I could sort of relate to the beast. I mean, I made one mistake like him and then got judged for who I was when there was a nice guy inside.

Over the heads of many, many, people, I look for my name.

My part was...

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

BELLE! I WAS BELLE! As I step out of the crowd, I see Anna, Rapunzel, and Merida.

"OHMIGOSH ELSA! You're Belle!" Anna squeals.

"Yeah! Who do you play?" I ask.

"I play Babette. That girl loves romance, too." Anna beams.

"What about you, Rapunzel?" I ask.

"Mrs. Potts, that old fat grandma. Oh well. Yolo," Rapunzel shrugs.

"I'm part of Stage Crew," Merida says when I turn to her.

"So, Elsa," Anna nudges me. "You get to kiss Adam,"

"WHAT?!" I shriek, horrified.

"I meant the person who plays Adam!" Anna whispers when everybody looks.

"Oh... Oh right! Shoot! Who plays him?!" I ask, frustrated that I forgot to check, after everybody looks away.

"Um... From what I'm seeing..." Rapunzel stands on her tippy-toes. "It's..."

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V **

I make my way towards Hiccup, Kristoff, and Flynn.

"Yes! I play Adam!" I fist pump the air.

"I play Cogsworth. Flynn is Lumiere," Hiccup fumes.

"Face it, my chubby, clock friend. I'm a much better Lumiere," Flynn puts Hiccup in a fake headlock and ruffles his hair.

"Whatever," Hiccup gets up and attemps to brush his hair with his hands to make it look how it was before.

"What about you, Kristoff?" I ask.

"Maurice. I play Elsa's father," Kristoff shrugs.

"Wait... Elsa is Belle?" My eyes widen.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

**At** **Rehearsal**

"Okay, guys! Let's do it from the top!" Miss. Flora says.

I inwardly groan. The dress rehearsals would be much worse, though, because my costume is really stiff. Thank god that they changed the color from the yellow pageant gown to a pale blue because yellow was NOT my color.

I walk down the aisle of the auditorium and wait at the doors.

Esmerelda, who plays the Enchantress, stands on the opposite side of the room.

The mystical music begins playing and Esmerelda begins walking down towrads the stage slowly. Jack stands on the stage, a few feet away from where the narrator was.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle," the narrator, named Quasimodo, began.

Blah, blah, blah. Jack got turned into the beast (whom he really was in reality) and song began. I walked down the aisle and began to sing.

_Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:  
_

People began to join.

Bon_ jour!  
Bon jour!  
Bon jour!  
Bon jour!  
Bon jour!  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_  
_Since the morning that we came_  
_To this poor provincial town_  
_Baker:_  
_Good Morning, Belle!_  
I turned to the baker, a boy named John Smith.

"Good Morning, Monsieur" I respond.

John Smith began to talk.

"Where are you off to, today?"

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story  
About a beanstalk and an ogre and a -" He cuts me off.  
"That's nice. Marie!"  
_The baguettes! Hurry up! _

He walks away, and I shrug.

_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_  
_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_  
A girl chosen to play the woman, sings,  
_Never part of any crowd_

A boy who plays the man sings,  
_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_  
Everyone joins in.  
_No denying she's a funny girl that Belle. _

Then random people had random conversations.

_Bonjour!_

_Good day!_

_How is your family?_

_Bonjour!_

_Good day!_

_How is your wife?_

_I need six eggs!_

_That's too expensive!_  
I head over to 'the book store'.  
_There must be more than this provincial life!_

"Ah, Belle!" The boy who plays the librarian, Pinocchio, (or little liar) greets.

"Good morning, Monsieur. I've come to return the book I borrowed." I reply.

"Finished already?" Pinocchio fakes astonishment.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" I ask, beaming.

"Not since yesterday." Pinocchio chuckles.

"That's all right. I'll borrow... this one!" I pick a random book.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" Pinocchio exclaims.

"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise-" I place a dreamy look on my face.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" Pinocchio reads from his script.

"But sir!" I widen my eyes.

"I insist." Pinocchio leads me out.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!" I thank

Everyone takes this as their cue.  
_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well_

All the girls sing,  
_With a dreamy, far-off look_

And the boys sing,

_And her nose stuck in a book_

They all sing together,  
_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

All the lights turn off, and the spotlight is on me.

_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because - you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

"Okay, that's it for today. Good job, guys!" Miss. Flora says.

I begin to think.

Will I ever find _my_ Prince Charming?

* * *

**Question: How do you think that Adam (the role Jack plays, the beast) and Jack are alike? **


	32. Chapter 32

**K guys, I realize that I didn't assign ALL the parts! So I'll do the main ones now:**

**Belle-Elsa**

**Adam/Beast-Jack**

**Mrs. Potts- Rapunzel**

**Chip-Mike Wazowski **

**Lumiere-Flynn**

**Cogsworth-Hiccup**

**Babette-Anna**

**Gaston-Pitch**

* * *

**Rapunzel's** **P.O.V**

It's the play day, and I can't help but feel jealous of Anna.

Flynn is mine, and she's playing his girlfriend! Seriously, did Belle need to make Babette a French slut?

"Oh no!" Anna giggles on stage.

"Oh, yes." Flynn replies. His candlesticks on his costume actually glow up, and it might be just me or they get brighter near Anna.

"Oh no!" Anna giggles once again.

I lose it.

"THAT'S IT! FLYNN IS MINE, AND MINE ONLY!" I yell as I angrily step on the stage.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was on the stage, behind the curtains when I saw Rapunzel lose it.

Seriously, Pitch had to play Gaston! I admit, I _am_ jealous.

"BACK OFF, ANNA!" Rapunzel shouts at a shocked Anna.

"Yeah, while we're at it, I have something to say, too!" I step onto stage.

"Pitch, back off on Elsa! She's mine!" I point at Pitch.

"You can't own a person, Jack." Pitch comes on stage and shoves me.

I feel my anger flare up. Just as I was about to push him back, Elsa runs and yells, "STOP IT!"

"Elsa! He just wants your money!" I shout to her, and the audience gasps.

"RAPUNZEL! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I hear Flynn shout.

"JACK! YOU JUST EMBARRASSED MY SISTER!" Anna screams and slaps me.

"Woah! What the hell is your problem?! I'm trying to protect her!" I shout.

"From who?! You?!" Elsa narrows her eyes.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU BITCH, TO BACK OFF MY MAN!" Vanessa runs on stage, and I see in her hand the silly string that was supposed to be used for the mob scene.

"HEY! FLYNN! YOU KNOW I LIKE ANNA, SO STOP FLIRTING!" Kristoff charges at Flynn and pushes him.

"Wait, what?" Anna asks, but nobody listens.

Flynn uses his costume (the candlestick) and burns Kristoff's behind. I know, the candlesticks aren't real, but they glow and they've been used for a while so it was really hot.

"SHIT!" Kristoff yells.

"Guys! This isn't the mob scene!" Miss. Flora runs on stage.

All he'll, breaks loose, and everyone on stage begins fighting.

"Well, we shouldn't put this silly string to waste!" Vanessa says, and sprays Elsa.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Elsa yells.

"You!" Vanessa shouts. She walks over to behind the curtain, and gets a can of paint.

"Aye! Lassie! Where are ye going?!" Merida shouts. She lunges for the paint, but Vanessa swiftly moved the bucket away.

"Man, this red velvet cupcake is good!" Hiccup says through a mouthful of food.

"Here you go!" Vanessa dumps the paint on Elsa's head, and we all stop. Everyone is silent, including the audience.

I see that tears flow down Elsa's face, and she runs.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I hate this. I hate this drama.

I wash the paint out of my hair in the bathroom, and go back to the stage.

I needed some time alone, and I knew that it was deserted there.

As I walk in, I see Pitch sitting on the stage.

"Hi," I say numbly, and sit next to him.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

"No, but then again, who ever is?" I sigh.

"Elsa, I don't know what happened there. I don't think I ever will. But just know that I'll always be there for you, okay?" Pitch asks.

I look up and meet his gaze. He begins leaning in, and I do too.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN! I know, it's short. But I was at the Bronx Zoo today as a field trip and I'm REALLY tired. **

**Question: Do you think that there will be a Pelsa kiss or that someone will luckily walk in on them?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was looking for Elsa, and Merida told me that Elsa headed towards the auditorium.

As I walked in, I saw the Pitch and Elsa were about to kiss.

What the hell?! Elsa is mine, and mine only! She may not know it, but she is.

"Ahem," I cough.

"Jack!" Elsa's head snaps towards me.

"What's going on here?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"What's going on is that I was mending a damage to her heart that you caused," Pitch says coolly.

"By kissing her?!" I practically shout.

"As if you don't have sex with thousands of girls a day!" Elsa retorts.

"OH JACKYYYY!" I hear Vanessa say.

"What are you doing here with _her_?" Vanessa stops abruptly, staring at Elsa, seething.

"Oh, um, hi Vanessa." Elsa looks uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Vanessa, what the hell happened with you on stage?" I ask.

"Oh, Jacky. I'm sorry. I was just jealous. Please forgive me," Vanessa does a puppy dog face. I sigh, giving in, and hug her.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I'll go help you clean your hair!" Vanessa says sweetly.

Hesitantly, Elsa follows her out.

"Change of plans. Her parents are goners first," Pitch sneers, and walks to his dorm.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I knew that if I didn't follow Vanessa, Jack would become suspicious.

"Listen here, girlie." Vanesas throws me up against a wall.

"I apologized to Jack, but that doesn't mean you can go to him. He's MINE!" Vanessa kicks me hard on my leg, and I feel my legs buckling underneath me.

"Mine!" Vanessa slaps me hard across the face, and it stings.

"Vanessa?" I hear Jack in the hallway.

"In!" Vanessa hisses, pushing me in the janitor's closet.

"Vanessa, who were you talking to?" Jack asks Vanessa.

"Oh, nobody." Vanessa giggles.

"Where's Elsa?" I hear the confusion in Jack's voice.

I accidentally knock down a broom, and then light floods into the closet as Jack opens the door.

"Elsa?" Jack asks, bewildered.

"I-Uh-Bye." I say lamely, and limp to my dorm. I then stop, and press up against a wall, eavesdropping on Jack and Vanessa.

"She had bruises all over her arms and legs and a slap mark on her face. I know it was you, Vanessa." Jack insists.

"It wasn't!" I hear Vanessa lie. "Why would you believe that bitch anyways?"

"Listen, the only bitch around here is you. You don't even deserve to be in the same room as Elsa, because she is way better than you'll ever be. So if you call _her_ a bitch, I would hate to see what you would be. Plus, I've hurt her heart more than once. I don't need you hurting her physically. In fact, I love- I, uh, love hanging out with her." Was Jack about to say that he loves me?

"I'm done with your shit. We're through." I smile, feeling pleasure that Jack had stood up for me.

I hear Vanesa walking away, muttering to herself, and Jack began huffing and walking towards where I was.

I throw myself towards him, hugging him.

"Thank you," I whisper, and he hugs me back.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

Man, I messed up big-time.

"Rapunzel, what happened back there?" Flynn walks towards to where I was standing in the hall.

"I-I don't know. I-I guess I was jealous." I hold back the tears that were threatening my eyes, betraying them, about to fall.

"Rapunzel," Flynn wraps me in a hug as I sob in his shoulder.

"I-I just-You and Anna-Lumiere and Babette-" I hiccup into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh. I forgive you. It's just Anna you need to apologize to." Flynn rubs my back as I break apart, and nod.

I need to find Anna.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

"Kristoff!" I see Kristoff walking in the hall, head down, shoulders drooping.

"Anna?" He perks up a little and looks towards me.

"Kristoff, what happened back there?" I pant from all the running. Hesitating, Kristoff looks around, then pulls me with him in a supply closet.

"Anna, I don't know how to say this. Um, I-You-Like I like you." Kristoff says quickly.

"Kristoff, I don't know. From the situation I learned with Hans, I learned that you shouldn't date a guy you just met." I sigh.

"But you didn't just meet me, did you?" Kristoff whispers. I then realize that I has known Kristoff for months. We've had our laughs together, tears together, and jokes together. He must be the one.

"I like you too," I whisper as I hug him.

* * *

**Pitch's P.O.V**

Am I making a mistake? Oh well, Jack gets everything anyways.

Jack gets all the girls. He gets all the popularity. He gets all the talent. He gets all the attention.

He gets all the love from our parents.

But I won't let him have the Arendelle money.

No, never.

I'm only telling him my plans though, is because of one thing. Something that I've always wanted. Something he never got.

A close brother who was like a best friend.

* * *

**OMG as I was writing this I was texting in a group chat that has my friends (Holly, Sarah, Brandon, and John) and I in it. (And yes, I am Ashley)**

**John: I think Brandon broke a string on my violin. **

**Brandon: I apologize. I am quite destructive (insert smirking emoji)**

**Sarah: Yeah, you break bones too. **

**Holly: Including Ashley's. **

**Me: Yeppers peppers **

**Brandon: It wasn't my fault!**

**John: Dude, it totally was. You practically crashed into her!**

**Me: Face it, you can't get out of this one. **

**Brandon: Fine. I only break pretty girls' legs. How about that?**

**Holly: OH, SO YOU THINK SHE'S PRETTY. **

**Sarah: I'M GETTING MY BRASHLEY ON!**

**Me: Guys...**

**John: Lol**

**Brandon: I didn't mean it like that. **

** John: So you're calling her ugly?**

**Brandon: NO!**

**Sarah: You admit she's pretty? Is it her blonde hair? Blue eyes? Unblemished face? Or the fact that's she's friends with an awesome person? (Me)**

**Brandon: Yes! No, wait. FORGET IT I GIVE UP ON GROUP CHATS!**

**Me: I think I need new friends. **

**ANYWAYS!**

**Question 1: Do you think that Anna should forgive Rapunzel?**

**Question 2: What else should Jack have said when he was standing up for Elsa?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

"Anna?" The door to our dorm creaked as I shut it.

"Rapunzel!" Anna flings herself at me, wrapping me in a bear hug.

"Rapunzel, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that the actions of Lumiere and Babette would make you feel jealous of me and Flynn. Do you forgive me?" Anna asks.

"Only if you forgive me," I respond.

"Deal," Anna smiles.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The next day was Saturday, so there wasn't really anything to do. I quickly opened my iPhone to check the weather, and saw that it was 81 degrees. Holy... Crabcakes!

I put on a blue crop top, white shorts, flip flops, and put my hair up in a ponytail. The cold doesn't bother me, but the heat does!

* * *

We all were in Rapunzel and Anna's room, playing Truth or Dare.

"It's so hot," Jack complains, and takes off his shirt, revealing his 6-pack. He and I were the only ones who minded the heat.

"I agree," I moan, taking a long sip of cool, refreshing, water.

"That's because you guys love the fucking winter!" Flynn exclaims.

"Man up," Hiccup says.

"Same to you, Hiccup," I tease.

"Hey!" He says.

"Seriously, did ye even go down the road to puberty?" Merida asks.

"Must've took a wrong turn," I say.

"Or there's traffic." Jack says.

"Whatever! Let's go back to the game. Jack, Truth or Dare?" Hiccup asks.

"Dare," Jack smirked, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"How many girls have you gotten pregnant?" Hiccup asks, and we all wait in anticipation for the answer.

"None!" Jack throws his hands up in the air.

"Then why did Tinkerbell have abortion?" I nudge him with my elbow, a smile playing on my face.

"Because! She fucked that guy, Terrence!" Jack huffs.

"Terrence? That guy from bio?" Rapunzel asks.

"He's pretty cute," I joke. "Merida, you might have a shot with him,"

"Aye! I'm not kissing a lass who can't keep his flippin' cock still in his pants." Merida says.

"Y-Yeah. He isn't for her. Jack, ask someone," Hiccup looks flustered.

"Hiccup, Truth or Dare?" Jack asks.

"Dare," Hiccup puts on a brave face.

"Fine, I dare you to tell me the truth." **(Can anyone guess which Disney show this was from?! Hint: It's also from the one I sort of based the play chaos on)**

"Uh, okay?" Hiccup looks confused.

"Do you like Merida?" Jack asks.

"Um, I..."

* * *

**Sorry it's not a lot, I spent the whole day with my friend because her mom passed away. **

**I also am in a fight with one of my best friends, Brandon. In my defense, this is all his fault. It happened in the group chat. Here's how it went:**

**Sarah: Anyone have a date for prom this Friday? I'm going with John.**

**Holly: Yeah, I'm going with Drake from Algebra. **

**Brandon: I have someone in mind, but I'll ask her later. **

**John: I'm going with a girl in this group chat who's name starts with S and ends with arah. **

**Me: Gee, John. I guess we won't ever know. I'm going with Josh from Science. **

**Brandon: Josh? Why didn't you ask us first?**

**Me: Ummm, because it's my date?**

**Brandon: You could've told us he asked. **

**Me: Well why do I need to include you guys in my love life?**

**John: I WILL SPAM ALL OF YOUR TEXTS**

**Brandon: Because we're your friends, that's why. **

**Me: It's my choice!**

**John: I AM A PEGASUS WATCH ME FLY **

**Brandon: Fine, keep things behind our backs and not tell us. It just proves our relationship. **

**I HONESTLY DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM. And John is being... John. Anyone know why Brandon is being like this?! Is he trying to ruin my prom?!**

**ANYWAYS! **

**Question: What do you think Hiccup will say? Why?**


	35. Chapter 35

**K, EmmaWinterFrost, I'm going to use your review as a part of this chapter. I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Um... No! Of course not!" Hiccup blushed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Merida asks, arching her eyebrows.

"If you don't like her, Hiccup, why are you blushing?" I ask, trying to contain my laughter.

"Sh-Shut up, Jack! How about you and Elsa?!" Hiccup asks.

"Dear lord!" I hear Elsa groan.

"Shut the fuck up, Hiccup!" I feel blood rush to my face.

"Hey Jack... YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Hiccup smirks, and I feel myself turn redder. Damn, I wish I weren't so pale!

"Ohmigosh Jack! Your face is red! Are you okay?! Oh my god! Are you having a heat stroke?! Shit, this is bad! I'M CALLING AN AMBULANCE!" Anna pulls out her phone.

"Anna..." I begin, but she cuts me off.

"GUYS, JACK IS HAVING A FUCKING STROKE! DO SOMETHING!" Anna shouts.

"ANNA! I AM NOT HAVING A HEAT STROKE!" I snatch her phone.

"Are you sure?" Anna asks.

"Yes I am fucking positive!" I say in annoyance.

"Are you HIV positive?" Flynn grins.

"Yes, I am fucking HIV pos- Wait, what?! No!" I shout.

"You have HIV?!" Anna shrieks.

"NO!" I shout.

"Jack, you have HIV?! You sleep with thousands of girls! Imagine! One girl must've given it to you!" Anna concludes.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Elsa looks baffled.

"What the... What just happened..." Rapunzel also looks confused.

"I don't know... Let's just continue!" Merida suggests.

"Jack, Truth or Dare?" Hiccup asks.

"Truth," I choose.

"Do you like Elsa?" A smile twitches on Hiccup's face.

"BLOODY HELL HE BETTER NOT!" Aster bursts though the door.

"Aster! Were you spying on us?!" Elsa shrieks.

"No, I was coming to tell you that mom and dad are here. But if he even touches you..." Aster clenches his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mom and dad are here!" Anna squeals.

"That means all of our parents are here!" Rapunzel says.

"Let's go!" Merida runs out the room, and we all follow.

"You got lucky, Frost." Hiccup says to me as we exit.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Mom! Dad!" I hug them, and so does Anna.

"Elsa! An-" All of a sudden, my mom's eyes widen when she sees Rapunzel.

"John... Is that... Rapunzel?" My mom whispers in disbelief.

"Uhhh... Hi Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle..." Rapunzel looks confused.

"Sarah, you're scaring the poor child." My dad whispers, pulling my mom away.

"Right... Sorry... I'll see you both later after we unpack..." My mom still looks shocked as she walks away.

What is going on?

* * *

**Sorry if it's not a lot, but I'm about to update Jelsa On Ice. TangledWithYou and I made it, and it's on our joined account, TangledWithCandy. **

**I noticed that you all still didn't guess the Disney show. I'll give you a hint, and you probably will realize what it is right away. **

**Hint: The show has twins, and at first the show was at a hotel, then a sequel show followed and they were on a boat. **

**Question: What do you think happened with Elsa's mom? **

**BONUS QUESTION: What is the TV show?!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Elsa's P.O.V**

For my parents' whole visit, they were awkward around Rapunzel. Two weeks later, I step into music class.

"Class! Sit, sit! I have an absolutely wonderful idea! Oh, I am a genius! Come, come!" Miss. Flora said excitedly.

After we all sit, she claps her hands together.

"Okay, I have partnered the singers who sung in the last music project. You and your partner will create and sing a mashup of two songs in the previous project. I will pick both of those songs. Now, partners!" Miss. Flora was talking so fast that I'm surprised that I knew what she was saying.

"And last but not least, Jack and Elsa. Your songs are Let It Go and Let Her Go!" Miss. Flora giggles. "And, uh, the rest of you who aren't in this project, you can, um, go do something."

"Well that was... Interesting," Anna says as we all exit.

And I couldn't argue.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As we all were walking in the hall, our guidance counsellor, Lily Disney, the wife of Walt Disney, stops us.

"Elsa? Anna? Can you come in here?" She asks gently.

"Um... Why?" Asks Anna.

"Just come, please. Would you like your friends to wait for you?" Lily asks.

"You don't mind, do you?" Elsa asks us. We all shake our heads.

"Um, okay." Elsa says.

As the door is about to close, I see that Aster was also in the room.

What happened?

"Aye, this doesn't look to good," Merida mutters.

We all stood in awkward silence for about ten minutes, when the door flings open.

"Excuse me," Aster pushes past us gruffly, his eyes red, heading towards the boys' bathroom.

"Kristoff. They're gone," Anna flings herself in Kristoff's arms.

"What? Who's gone? Elsa, what happened?" I ask. Elsa begins sobbing uncontrollably.

"My parents. They were on a cruise a-and the ship. It got lost. Jack, they're _gone_!" Teare flowed down Elsa's face, and I heard Anna sniffing.

"On, Elsa..." I wrap my arms around her, and she just sobs into my shoulder, clutching onto my shirt. I rock her back and forth as Merida rubs her back.

"I'm sorry, lassie," Merida whispers.

"Anna, it must be tough," I hear Rapunzel say as she smooths Anna's hair.

"I-I wanna go to my dorm." Anna says, and Merida turns to us.

"Ye gonna take care of Elsa?" Merida asks.

"Sure," I say, and Rapunzel and Merida lead Anna to her dorm as Kristoff and Hiccup went to the boys' bathroom to look for Aster.

"They're gone, Jack. My parents," Elsa whispers.

"Shh. It's okay, Elsa. We're here for you. Let's go to your dorm, okay?" I ask, and she nods.

As we enter her dorm, Elsa still didn't let go.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I ask, remembering her favorite drink.

"No. Stay, please." Elsa says.

"Aw, c'mon. Not even hot cocoa?" I tease gently.

Elsa lets out a shaky laugh. "Okay, maybe a little."

"There's my girl," I get up to go make it.

Anything for Elsa.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this was too sad! I just want to throw something and scream but at the same time cry!**

**Josh texted me saying that he didn't want to go to prom with me and there's something else, and how he hopes there's no hard feelings. **

**Seriously, I feel like a piece of nothing! I want to curl up and cry so bad :( I'm pretty sure Brandon is having a party in his house shouting, "I TOLD YOU SO!"**

**But writing is a stress relief, too. So here I am!**

**Question: What would you do/feel if you were in Anna, Aster, or Elsa's place? (I hope that you won't ever be and your parents will live a healthy life!)**


	37. Chapter 37

**OMG! So close to 600 reviews! Do you think we can do it?!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

As I go in the kitchen to make hot chocolate, Merida bursts through the door.

"Rapunzel and I are spending the night with Anna. She isn't coping 'ery well. Ye don't mind, do ye Elsa?" Merida asks, guilt washing over her face.

"Anna! I can't believe I forgot about her! Oh my gosh, of course! Merida, go with her. I am the worst sister! Our parents died and Anna needs her older sister, and she isn't there for her. Oh my god! What about Aster? I know he's older but we gotta get through this together! I am the worst sister on this planet!" Elsa buried her head in her hands.

"Elsa, you aren't. They aren't the only ones who are grieving, you are too. You don't need to take care of them right now, we'll help you guys." I say.

"Merida, please go to Anna." Elsa takes her head out of her hands and look at Merida in the eye.

"Ye are considerate, lassie. Strong, too. Ye can get through it, and we'll help," Merida hugs Elsa.

"Thanks, Mer." Elsa says. "Go on, Anna needs you." Merida lefts the room.

"Your hot chocolate, Your Majesty," I hand Elsa the mug, hoping to get a laugh out of her. I only get a small, shaky one.

"Wanna watch something?" I sit on the cough next to her.

"_Good Luck Charlie_?" Elsa gives a weak smile.

"_Good Luck Carley it is_." I say.

"Charlie, but whatever." Elsa smiles a little more.

We watched about three episodes when Elsa yawned.

"You should go to sleep," I flip off the TV.

"Can you stay?" Elsa asks.

"Why, Elsa. I thought you only wanted to do it when you get married." I give Elsa a goofy grin.

"No, you doof! Just for the night, please?" Elsa begs.

"Sure." I say.

About two hours after we sleep, I feel something on my chest.

I open my eyes and I see Elsa sobbing, harder this morning.

"Elsa?" I ask, and I flip on the lamp next to me.

"Jack, I can't believe it. They're gone. Nobody is going to be there when I graduate. Nobody is going to be there when I get married. My children won't have grandparents on their mother's side. Jack. They're gone," Elsa's tears were thick.

"Shh, Elsa. They're in a better place. It's okay," I murmur, letting her cling to me and cry as I rubbed her back.

"Jack... Tell me a story. Please?" Elsa asks.

"Sure. Which one?" I ask.

"Any. Make it happy. Make it up, too." Elsa says, and snuggles closer to me.

"Okay, uh..." I think.

"Once upon a time there was a man named Bob. Bob said hi. A car went by, and Bob stole it. The end." That was the best I could come up with.

"Jack... Do me a favor. Never become an author," Elsa teases.

"Why, Miss. Arendelle. I am deeply offended," I feign pain, but Elsa had already gone to sleep.

* * *

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

"They're dead. Dead. Dead. Dead." Anna sobs.

"Anna... Would you rather have them in a hospital on the verge of death in pain or would you rather have them with God?" I ask softly.

"I guess... With God." Anna sniffles.

"Then why are you so sad?" I gently ask.

"B-Because. It's my fault they died!" Anna went back to crying. "They kept saying how they needed a break, and I suggested a cruise! They're gone because of their stupid, youngest, daughter."

"Anna... You didn't know the outcome. You didn't know this was going to happen. Please, stop blaming yourself." I say.

"Elsa! Aster! What about them?!" Anna asks, concerned.

"The others are taking care of them, don't worry lassie." Merida says.

"We've got you, Anna. We've got you." I say.

* * *

**Pitch's P.O.V**

Yes, I killed there parents.

But do I regret it?

Oddly, no.

What have I become?

* * *

**Sorry if it's not a lot, but I have an extra credit thing for Social Studies. I got a B and I am soooo mad. **

**Question: What would you do/say to Pitch if you could?**


	38. Chapter 38

**OMG GUYS I AM SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

A few days had passed since 'the incident', and I guess Anna, Aster, and I were coping well. It's just sort of hard on us.

All of us we just lounging around in Jack and Hiccup's dorm, when suddenly Hiccup suggests that we play Truth Or Dare.

"Flynn, Truth or Dare?" Hiccup asks.

"Erm... Truth," Flynn decides.

"Okay... What's your childhood nickname that you still carry today?" Hiccup smirks.

Flynn mumbles something.

"What?" Anna asks.

"FLYNN RIDER!" Flynn shouts.

"Dude, that's your real name. We're asking about your nickname," Jack states as if it were obvious. And it was.

"That is my nickname," Flynn scowls.

"Whaaaaaat?" I stretch out the word.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. But if you make fun of me I will murder you in your sleep." Flynn gives us all the evil eye.

"Promise," Kristoff says quickly.

A knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Asks Hiccup.

"Mrs. Lily Walt, dear," was the reply. Jack opens the door.

"Elsa! Anna! I have wonderful news!" Mrs. Lily Walt beams.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your parents... Are alive," Mrs. Lily Walt says. I begin feeling dizzy.

"Wait, what?" Anna asks in disbelief.

"They were washed up on the shore of the Indian Ocean, near Africa. Mr. Porter and his daughter Jane found them!" Mrs. Lily Walt claps.

"That's great! Where are they?!" I poke my head out the door, looking around as if my parents would pop out.

"They'll be coming in about a week or so when Mr. Porter and Jane come. I'll be off now, to tell Aster!" Mrs. Lily Walt waves goodbye and leaves.

"They're alive..." I sink into the nearest chair, and Anna sits on the bed.

"They're alive!" I repeat, but this time happily.

"I'm starving," Anna groans.

"Really, Anna? We find out that our parents are alive and you're hungry?" I ask.

"Yes! Can we please go get food?!" Anna pleads.

"Fine..." We all get up, about to leave, but Jack pulls me back.

"Jack?"

"Elsa, please hear me out. I took a bullet for you. I stand up for you when someone bitches you. I comfort you when you need it. What I'm trying to say is," Jack takes a deep breath. "I love you. Please, will you be my girlfriend? I've changed now. I won't make shitty mistakes like last time. Please. Will you? I'll even go on my knees! I'll crawl to the ends of the Earth for you, Elsa. Please. Will you?" Jack goes on his knees and pleads.

"I..."

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! Tomorrow is prom so I might not update. **

**I made up with Brandon, so I guess we're cool. Maybe. So here's the daily group chat texting:**

**Sarah: Ash, do you have a prom date now?**

**Me: First of all, I'm not fire, but Ash is ok. And second of all, no. **

**John: 'TIS OKAY. THOU TRIED. THOU FAILED. **

**Me: THOU TRIED TO SCARE. THOU SUCCEEDED. **

**Holly: You'll find someone... Maybe. **

**Me: I better. I went through my Hans, Kristoff better be coming with Sven any day now. **

**John: I CALL OLAF!**

**Holly: I CALL ELSA!**

**Me: Aww man. I CALL ANNA!**

**Sarah: I CALL SVEN!**

**Brandon: Shit. There's the parents left, but they die.**

**Me: You could be the trolls. **

**Brandon: The rocks? **

**John: They are friendly rocks. **

**Holly: OOOOOHHHH THERE IS KRISTOFF LEFT. **

**Me: Brandon, he's unmanly blondness. That would fit you!**

**Brandon: First of all, I have brown hair. Second of all, I have BLUE eyes even though my bangs cover them. Third of all, if a girl that I like freezes in front of me I wouldn't look like I lost a football game and just stand there. **

**Sarah: AWWWW HE IS KRISTOFF!**

**Brandon: I hate you all... Jk. I just hate Frozen. **

**Me: THOU HATE FROZEN?! EXECUTIONER! **

**John: THATS MY THING!**

**Lol, random. Anyways!**

**Question: SHOULD ELSA SAY YES OR NO?!**


	39. Chapter 39

**So I noticed that this one Guest said that I am 'only getting reviews because of my followers' and that I am 'so copying another story'. Another Guest said that I am copying 2 stories. **

**I regret to inform you, but you are WRONG. This is my story and mine only, and I'm assuming that the Guests only like to put other people down, but is hope they know that I am not put down. In fact, if I WAS copying someone else's story, isn't it a little strange how those Guests aren't naming the person's story? And they're under Guest because they don't want people knowing the true people they are. Just wanted to make that clear!**

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"I... Forgive you, Jack," I smile.

"Really?!" Jack jumps up.

"And I would be happy to be your girlfriend again," I beam.

"Yes!" Jack twirls me around and I laugh.

"Ye two better not be about to smooch!" I hear Merida shout through the door.

"Merida! Shh!" I hear Anna scold. I walk towards the door.

"Oh, shit. I think she's coming!" Rapunzel says. I open the door, and the three girls stand, looking sheepish.

"Heyyyy Elsa. How ya doin'?" Anna plays it cool.

"Forget it, Anna. I'm happy you guys are together! Now, if only we could get Merida and Hiccup to hook up," Rapunzel lowers her voice.

"I heard that!" Merida shouts.

"I DID NOTHING!" Rapunzel says.

"ELSA! GET ME FLIPPIN' BOW AND ARROW!" Merida chases Rapunzel out the door.

"So, Anna. How are you and Kristoff?" I tease, causing her to blush.

"Uhhhhhhhh. STAY IN SCHOOL, KIDS!" Anna runs out.

"Well that was... Interesting," Jack pipes up.

"Very," I agree.

* * *

"Aye! Guys!" Merida runs to the group and I. We were outside sitting in the grass, chatting.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to Scotland for two weeks!" Merida hugs each and every one of us. When she hugged Hiccup, Hiccup's face was as red as a tomato.

"Cya Merida," I say.

Well, now we can tease Hiccup about Merida for two weeks.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

During Algebra, Mr. Hades droned on and on and on.

_Missing_ Merida? I scribble on a note and pass it to Hiccup.

_Shut up, _I read.

_You like her, don't you? _I wrote, passing it to him.

_Fine, I do. Promise you won't tell?_ I read it quickly, and as I was about to write a reply back, Mr. Hades walked over.

"Passing notes?" He sneers. I cringe on the inside. Everyone knows that if you pass notes in class, Mr. Hades reads them aloud.

"Well-Uh-Sir," Hiccup stutters for an excuse.

"Hiccup started his period!" I blurt, causing snickers among the classroom. Hey, that was the best excuse I could think of!

"Oh? You have, Hiccup?" Mr. Hades raises his eyebrows, and a smile twitches on his face.

"No! I don't have a vagina!" Hiccup throws his hands up. And it wasn't saying 'Ayo, gotta let go'.

"Hiccup, do you need a pad?" Flynn snickers.

"Flynn! I know a secret from you too!" Hiccup points.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Hades bellows. "Pass the note,"

As I was walking up with the note, the bell rang and I said, "gotta get to my dorm! Maybe some other time!" I quickly threw the note away and ran.

That was close.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not a lot, I gotta update on Jelsa on Ice on the account TangledWithYou and I share!**

** For prom I basically went with my friends Holly, John, Brandon, Sarah, and Holly's date. We all danced in a circle, and people were just like, 'Wtf? Who are they?' But we didn't care XD**

**Question: Do you think Merida will find out? Do you think she likes Hiccup?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Lol, I see that some people liked to hear about Hiccup and 'that time of month'. I'm officially beta-reading someone's story! Thank you to arfmckm, for asking me to be your beta-reader. **

* * *

**Pitch's P.O.V**

Shit. They're parents are alive. I didn't meet a suicidal guy and made him the captain of the cruise ship for nothing!

I also noticed that Hans guy. He seems to be wanting to be close to Anna. What I'm wondering is, is that if it's for a reason...

But Hans and Anna broke up. I don't have anything to worry about. Right?

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Jack! Hiccup on his period?! Priceless!" I laugh as we all are walking out of class, about to split up and go into our dorms.

"Whatever," Hiccup muttered.

"Why couldn't you show him the note?" Anna asked.

"Uh..." Jack hesitated.

"Guys!" Aster butts in, and Jack looks relieved.

"Where's your red headed friend and her sister, Astrid?" Aster asks.

"Merida's in Scotland. Why?" Anna asks.

"No reason... Is her sister Astrid in Scotland, too?" Aster asks.

"Yeah... Why?" Anna asks again.

"Er... No reason," Aster looks perplexed.

"You like her, don't you?" I tease.

"No... And lend Hiccup a tampon. I heard that he didn't want a pad," Aster walks away.

"SHUT UP!" Hiccup shouts as Aster walks away.

"Elsa! We have to write that music mashup!" Jack's eyes widen suddenly.

"Shoot!" I mentally slap myself.

"Elsa, can we use your dorm to watch funny videos? Your computer has faster internet service," Anna pleads.

"Fine, as long as we can use your dorm for the song," I sigh.

"Deal!" Anna agrees, and we all scurry off in our different directions.

* * *

"Gosh, I can't believe we forgot!" I open the door to Anna and Rapunzel's dorm.

"I'm originally stupid, what's your excuse?" Jack jokes.

"Jack," I sigh.

"Wait, these aren't songs we wrote. Just search up on YouTube Let it Go and Let Her Go mashup!" Jack suggests.

"Yes! Good thinking!" I clap.

"Ewwww! Get it off!" Jack points to a bra on the computer chair.

"Jack, it's not like it's a bug or anything!" I roll my eyes.

"It's foreign to men!" Jack defends.

"You've slept with thousands of girls! You've been beyond a bra, Jack," I threw the bra off the chair.

"Whatever. Search it up," Jack says.

"I found something!" I exclaim after I hit the search button.

"Let it Go and Let Her Go mashup by Sam Tsui," I read out loud.

Perfect!

* * *

**Sorry if it's not a lot, guys! I just have to keep you on the edge of your seat! Even though I just wanted this chapter up for a few laughs...**

**Question: What do you think Pitch meant when he said that Hans was getting in the way?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Flynn's P.O.V**

As I was walking in the corridor, Esmerelda was fiddling with an Alex and Ani bracelet.

"Hey, Flynn!" She calls.

"Uhhhhhh, hey Esmerlda!" I hesitate walking over.

"Can you clip my bracelet for me?" She asks, sweetly.

"Gee, that's not awkward," I say sarcastically. Seriously, aren't girls supposed to do that?! But I clip it on her anyways.

"Thank you!" Esmeralda thanks.

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

As I was walking in the corridor, about to turn, I see Flynn clipping an Alex and Ani bracelet on Esmerelda on the other side of the wall. He's cheating on me!

"Thank you!" Esmeralda thanks, walking away.

"Flynn?" I walk over to him.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" Flynn greets, nonchalantly.

"You're cheating on me..." I say in disbelief.

"Wha- No!" Flynn protests.

"Then what were you doing with Esmerelda?" I demand.

"I was clipping a bracelet on her!" Flynn says, widening his eyes innocently.

"Exactly!" I turn on my heel.

"Rapunzel! It wasn't like that!" Flynn cries out hopelessly.

"We're through!" I say back to him over my shoulder.

* * *

**OMG GUYS SOOOO CLOSE TO 700 REVIEWS. ONLY TWO MORE. CAN WE DO IT?!**

**Question: Why do you think Esmerelda asked Flynn to clip on her bracelet and not someone else?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Guys, the end of this story is coming near! So sit back and relax as you read the last few chappies! **

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa and Jack!" Miss. Flora called.

It's Thursday, and Jack and I are ready to perform the mashup.

"Ooh! Let It Go and Let Her Go! Just one word off, huh?" Miss. Flora giggles.

"Yeah... Uh, can we start?" Jack asks.

"Oh! Oh, yes! Glad you chose the Sam Tsui cover!" Miss. Flora begins playing the piano.

**Bold=Jack**

_Italics=Elsa_

_Let it go, let it go_

**You only need the light when it's burnin' low**

_Let it go, let it go,_

**You only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

_And here I stand,_

_And here I'll stay,_

**You only know you love her when you let her go, oh**

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

**Starin' at the bottom of your glass**

**Hopin' one day you'll make a dream laugh**

**But dreams come slow, and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes,**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch surely dies**

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

**Be the good guy you always have to be**

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, _

_Let it go,_

**You only need the light when it's burnin' low**

_Let it go, let it go_

**You only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

_And here I'll stand _

_And here I'll stay _

**You only know you love her when you let her go, oh**

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Let it go, _

**Let her go**

**You only need the light when it's burnin' low**

**You only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**You only know you love her when you let her go, oh**

**You only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**You only hate the road when you're missing home**

**You only know you love her when you let her go **

**And now you know**

_Let it go, let it go,_

**You only need the light when it's burnin' low**

_Let it go, let it go_

**You only miss the sun when it starts to snow **

'_Cause here I stand _

_And here I'll stay_

**You only know you love her when you let her go, oh**

**Du du du du du du du, du du du**

_Du du du du du du du, du du_

**Du du du du du du du, du du **

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

"That was wonderful!" Miss. Flora cheered and everyone applauded. "Next!"

* * *

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

As I was walking back to my dorm, I hear Esmeralda cackle.

"Hey Rapunzel! Glum because your boyfriend likes me?" She taunts.

"It's fine, I guess he prefers sluts," I shoot back.

"What did you call me?" Esmeralda steps closer to me.

"Dang, a slut who can't hear. I'll keep you in my prayers," I roll my eyes.

"Watch it, Rapunzel. There's more people like me, out to get you and your friends. Just wait," Esmerelda whispers and walks away.

* * *

**I realize that some of you don't know what an Alex and Ani bracelet is. Go on Amazon and type in 'Alex and Ani bracelets'. I love them!**

**Question: Who do you think Esmerelda is plotting with against the gang?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Esmerelda's P.O.V (WERE YOU EXPECTING THIS?!)**

I know, I know. I'm acting like a total bitch. But I have a good reason!

I have a little brother named Quasimodo, and he means everything to me. Our parents left us when we were young, and our aunt and uncle took care of us, but they hated us. Well, they hated Quasimodo.

Quasimodo is a hunchback, and my aunt and uncle don't let him forget it. They make Quasimodo their slave basically, and I regret leaving him home while I'm here.

I need money for a surgery on Quasimodo so he won't be a hunchback anymore. My aunt and uncle say that they 'don't want to spend money on useless things, or on that useless thing'. So it's up to me.

Quasimodo hates being a hunchback. He's in high school, and he's constantly bullied. When he came to visit during that Family Visit time of month, he wore long sleeves. I asked him why, because it was pretty hot.

"I don't know, I just feel like it," was his response all the time.

When he reached up to grab something off of a high shelf for me, I saw cuts on his arms.

That's right, Quasimodo _cuts_ himself.

I asked him about it, and he said it was because he was worthless.

"A worthless hunchback," he would call himself.

I need the money for that surgery! And Pitch offered it, only if I did a few things for him though.

So here I am, doing horrible shit for him.

But it's for Quasimodo.

* * *

**Hans's P.O.V**

Fuck that Pitch. I need the money from the Arendelle family!

Okay, here me out.

At home, I have twelve older brothers. That's right. _Twelve_.

I'm a neglected child. Three of my brothers pretend I don't exist, and the others are married with a family. All the clothes I wear are hand-me-downs, but I manage to get them fixed up all right.

I never got food when I was a kid. I always brought home Fs because nobody helped me with my homework, so my parents said that they would only give food to those who have a chance. I guess Walt and Roy let me come to college because they pitied me.

But I'll show them.

I'll show them I have a chance to be rich.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

Merida finally returned from Scotland, and Hiccup looked happier. We all were in the parking lot of a mall, and we all just exited our cars.

"Wow, why isn't anybody here?" Anna asks, looking around. She was right, there were only two cars.

"There's a huge sale at some other place, why else?" Flynn shrugged.

"What?! So why are we here?!" Elsa exclaims.

"Hello, hello," all of a sudden, Hans steps out of one of the two cars.

"Hans," Kristoff grits his teeth.

"Ah, but don't forget me," Pitch steps out of the other car.

"Why are ye here?" Merida demands.

"Isn't it obvious? Jack and Hans, you both are in the way of my money. Now, I plan for you to not me," Pitch holds up a pistol.

"Oh? Well, looks like Jack isn't the only one dying," Hans holds up a pistol.

"No... Ye aren't going to kill him!" Merida shouts.

"Merida! Stay back!" Hiccup pulls Merida back.

"Why are ye pulling me back?! We have to protect them!" Merida struggles, but Hiccup manages to keep her in his hold with surprising strength.

"Because... Because I love you, Merida!" Hiccup shouts, and Merida's eyes widen. We couldn't hear a response though, because Hans pointed the pistol at me and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Pitch's P.O.V**

_No. That's your brother, Pitch, _I think.

I didn't hesitate for a second.

I jumped in front of Jack.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

I throw Elsa behind me, waiting for the bullets to hit me, but they never did. I heard Elsa scream.

I open my eyes, and I see Pitch laying on the ground, bleeding.

"Pitch?" I collapse near him.

"Jack... Forgive me. Please, I know I've been an awful older brother, but forgive me." Pitch's chest rose up and down jerkily.

"Pitch, don't die. You've always been my older brother who I've looked up to. You can't leave me alone. Mom and dad never are home, and Emily's dead. You're all I've got. Don't die," I try to stop the burning tears from falling.

"I... Love... You," Pitch said, the breathing getting slower.

"I forgive you Pitch... I forgive you," I say.

And with that, Pitch took one final breath, and died, smiling.

* * *

**OMG DID I ATTACK ANY FEELS?!**

**So yeah, basically almost all the villains aren't pure evil. They all have someone they care about. **

**Question: What do you think should happen to Hans now?**

**BONUS QUESTION: DO YOU ALL FORGIVE PITCH NOW?!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I apologize for the feels :( **

**PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

"He's dead..." I whisper. "He's dead," I try to stop the tears from falling, but I fail.

"Shh... I'm so sorry, Jack," Elsa murmurs as she hugs me, and I just let the tears fall.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" I shout, my voice shaking with anger, as I turn to Hans.

"No, really?" Hans asks sarcastically.

"FUCK YOU!" I shout, and I jump on Hans, punching him, slapping him, kicking him, and hurting him in every way I could.

"Jack! Jack! Stop! Hurting Hans is useless, Flynn called the cops!" I feel someone pull me off of Hans. Elsa.

"He's gone, Elsa. Because of Hans. Pitch is gone," I whisper. All of a sudden, I hear sirens and flashing lights.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" I hear a cop shout, and the rest was a blur.

Pitch is gone.

* * *

**A week later**

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the memory of Pitch Black Frost. Pitch Black Frost was a wonderful man. An inspiration to others." The man droned on.

It's been a week since Pitch's death, and everyone was at the funeral. On my left was Elsa, her hand resting on me knee. On my right was my mother, blowing her nose and sobbing as my father rubbed her back.

"And now, Pitch's brother, Jack, has a few words to say," I heard my name.

"Go on," Elsa whispered, urging me up.

As I'm in the front, I clear my throat.

"My older brother, Pitch, was a pretty great brother. Sure, he's made a few mistakes. Heck, he's made big one," I let out a shaky laugh, but continued. "But Pitch would always come through in the end. He took a bullet for me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here today. Five years ago, I had a little sister named Emily," I tried to ignore the hints of pain in my voice.

"Emily... She was lively. I loved her a lot, and I know she loved me. Me, Pitch, and Emily would always go ice skating at the pond across our street. Pitch would always skate out to check and see if the ice was okay. One day, Emily skated out telling Pitch that it must be okay. The ice... It began to crack underneath here," my voice began cracking, but I pushed myself to continue.

"Emily... She fell through. I was in mourning. And Pitch... He used a Dr. Seuss quote. 'Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened'. So all of you here, don't cry. We all know that Pitch wouldn't want that. Sure, I'm an only child according to what strangers would think if they ever saw my family and I. But do I mind? No. Because we always remembered Emily in our hearts, and we will always do the same for Pitch. Always." I folded up the piece of paper that I wrote my speech on.

"Thank you, Jack. May we have a moment of silence?" The man continues with the funeral as I sit down.

I'll remember Pitch.

Always.

* * *

**Rapunzel's P.O.V**

**(One week later)**

"Rapunzel, can I talk to you?" I hear a whisper, and I look up from the book I was reading. I was in the library, finishing up homework. I look up and see that it was Flynn with Esmerelda.

"Um... Sure," I say, and stuff the books in my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder.

"So..." I say awkwardly as Flynn and I step outside.

"Rapunzel... I didn't cheat on you. And I won't ever plan to hurt you. I didn't give Esmerelda that bracelet. You're the only one I love," Flynn says.

"It's true, Rapunzel. Pitch... He made me do all those horrible things. I don't mean to put any disrespect on his name, but he did. He said he would pay me the money to have money to have surgery done on my brother, Quasimodo, who's a hunchback," I listen to Esmerelda's story.

"So will you forgive me?" Esmerelda asks after she tells me everything.

"I forgive the both of you," I whisper, and embrace Esmerelda and Flynn in a hug.

"So... You're my girlfriend, right?" Flynn asks hopefully.

"Yes, Flynn. I am. And Esmerelda," I turn towards her. "I'll help you raise money for Quasimodo. I promise," I say.

"Thank you!" Esmerelda throws her arms around me.

"Anytime," I reply.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Elsa, Truth or Dare?" Asks Hiccup.

We all were in Kristoff and Flynn's dorm, just lounging around. Flynn and Rapunzel said that they were back together, but I didn't even know that they broke up!

"Hey... Guys?" The door opens, and Astrid steps in with Aster.

"Yeah?" Asks Anna.

"We have something to tell ya all..." Aster says.

"What is it?" I ask, curiously.

"We're dating," Astrid and Aster say at the same time. We all were silent, until Anna squeals, "YAY!"

"Are Aster, Elsa, and Anna Arendelle in here?" Walt Disney's head pokes through the door.

"Yeah," Anna pipes up.

"I have a surprise for you," Walt opens the door wider, revealing my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Anna, Aster, and I run up to them, hugging them.

"Oh, my babies! I thought I would never see you again!" Tears flow down my mom's face.

"We were so afraid you died," I say, my voice muffled because of my mother's arm covering my mouth.

"We'll leave you all alone," Rapunzel says, and everyone leaves. As Rapunzel, the last in line, was leaving, my mom holds her back.

"Wait... Elsa, isn't it Family Visitation Day?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Rapunzel, dear, please get your mother here," says my mom.

"Um... Okay?" Rapunzel arches an eyebrow and scurries out of the room, returning with her mom. Her mom was tall, with curly black hair.

"Gothel?" My dad asks, barely audible.

"John... John!" Gothel hugs my dad.

"Wait... You're not having an affair, are ya?" Aster asks, worried.

"No! No! Oh, Aster, how you've grown!" Gothel hugs Aster.

"Who are ya and why are ya hugging me?" Aster looks scared.

"I... Am your aunt," Gothel says with a smile.

"Children... Gothel is your aunt. She would always visit you, Aster, when you were three, and when Elsa was a newborn, until she visited Denver and never came back. We went on that cruise ship when we learned that it would stop at Denver, until that incident took place." My mom explains.

"Wait... So Rapunzel, you're my cousin?" I ask in disbelief.

"Well that's awkward, considering Jack is you're ex-boyfriend and he's Elsa's boyfriend," Anna laughs, and I shoot her a glare.

"Never mind..." Anna whistles, acting innocent.

"Oh, Anna," my mom laughs.

My parents are back, Rapunzel's my cousin, and I found a long-lost aunt.

Could life get any better?

* * *

**OMG guys, this is ending REALLY SOON! The next chapter is the last one, and then we have two epilogues!**

**Question: What else do you think Jack should've added to his speech?**

**BONUS QUESTION: If you were Rapunzel, would you have said to Esmerelda that you would help her with the money for the surgery on Quasimodo?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Elsa's P.O.V**

It's the day before graduation, and Jack asked me to go with him to the graduation dance. Of course, I said yes! Flynn asked Rapunzel, and Kristoff asked Anna, both of them saying yes. It turns out Merida likes Hiccup, too, so when he asked she also said yes.

So we're at the hair salon, and after we leave here we're going to get our nails done.

I was the first one done, so I sit and wait in the waiting room. My hair was in big curled in the end, and wavy on the top part. After five minutes, Merida comes in, her hair perfectly straight.

"Woah, Merida. You look gorgeous!" I compliment.

"Thanks, lassie. Mah hair feels so much lighter," Merida touches her hair as if she couldn't believe it.

"Hey guys!" Anna skips into the room, her hair also straight.

"Woah, Merida. You're hair is awesome!" Anna's eyes widen.

"Thanks. I wonder wha's takin' Rapunzel so long?" Merida looks at the clock. Ten minutes later, Rapunzel walks in. Her hair was short and brown.

"Wow, Rapunzel..." I was at a loss for words. She looks so different!

"Do you think Flynn will like it?" Rapunzel asks, self-conscious.

"Yes! You're hair is beautiful!" I say.

"Thanks," Rapunzel looks relieved. "To the nail salon?"

"To the nail salon," I pick up my keys, and we all go.

* * *

"Woah... Merida!" Hiccup says.

Merida was wearing a plain, green, dress, but it still looked good on her. She and Hiccup go to the refreshments table.

We graduated SnowflakeMoon College. I can't believe it. I'm really going to miss this place. I have so many memories, and I can't believe it's going to end. But here I am, at the graduation dance, and I have to believe that it's ending.

"Wow, Rapunzel," Flynn's eyes were widened. Rapunzel was wearing a purple dress with sequins, and her hair, of course, was brown.

"Do you like it?" Rapunzel asks, worriedly.

"Have I ever told you I've got a thing for brunettes?" Flynn grins, and he pulls Rapunzel so they could dance. Kristoff and Anna were already dancing. Anna had a yellow dress on, which complimented her hair color.

"Elsa... You look gorgeous," Jack says. I'm wearing the same dress I wore for the date, and I blush.

"Wanna dance?" Jack holds out his hand, and I take it.

As we're dancing, Jack speaks. "I can't believe we're out of college,"

"Looks like you won't have to deal with seeing me anymore," I joke.

"I love you, Elsa," Jack says seriously.

"I love you too, Jack," I respond.

Always.

* * *

**So I've decided that one epilogue will be proposals, the next will be a Jelsa wedding, and then two epilogues after all that jazz. I'll post the links to the outfits on my bio, after I collect all of them!**

**Question: Will you miss this story, or nahh?**


	46. Chapter 46

**OMG WE HIT 800 REVIEWS! I'm so glad you all enjoyed this fic, and it was fun writing it for you all because you all are so awesome ;) **

**TIME FOR SOME PROPOSALS!**

**(P.S I just realized that I forgot the Flynnunzel proposal, so I apologize to all of you Flynnunzel fans! I posted the proposal, so keep reading!)**

* * *

_A Kristanna Proposal. _

**Kristoff's P.O.V**

Anna and I were at a lake, sitting on the dock, watching the moon reflect off of the lake water.

"It's so beautiful," Anna murmurs.

"Like you," I mentally slap myself for my cheesiness.

"Aww," in the moonlight, I see Anna blush.

"Anna..." I get down on one knee, wobbling at my unstableness.

"I love you, a lot, and, uhh, will you marry me?" I grin sheepishly for my dorky proposal.

"Kristoff, I will," Anna smiles. I slide the ring on her finger, picking her up, and I stumble, and we both fall in the lake.

Shit.

* * *

_A Flynnunzel Proposal_

**Flynn's P.O.V**

Rapunzel and I were in my backyard, looking at the stars. I'm planning to propose to her, but hell, I'm not nervous at all!

"Hey, Rapunzel. Can you stand up for a second?" I ask.

She gives me a weird look. "Sure?"

Rapunzel stood up and laughed. "I have something on my butt, don't I?"

"No..." I went down on one knee, opening the box.

"R-Rapunzel," shit. I'm starting to get nervous!

"I, er, love you so would you, sort of, um, marry me?" Nailed it!

"Yes... Yes, I will, Eugene!" Rapunzel has tears of happiness flowing down her face.

"Yes!" I slide the ring on her, and pause.

"Did you just call me Eugene?"

* * *

_A Mericupp Proposal _

**Hiccup's P.O.V**

Merida and I were at her favorite place.

Her apartment.

We were sitting, watching _The Fault In Our Stars_, and Merida didn't shed a tear once. I, however, used up two whole tissue boxes. Damn these chick flicks!

At the end, Merida stood up, stretching.

"Aye. I'm going to bed, ye can stay in the guest room?" Merida suggests.

"Um... Can I ask you something first?" I gulp nervously, fiddling with the box in my pocket.

" Tissues are in the linen closet across the bathroom," Merida yawned.

"No... Uh... You wouldn't mind but... Marrying me?" I go on one knee, opening the box. Merida's jaw drops open, and I suddenly regret everything I've done. She's going to say no, and I'll be humiliated. I know it.

"Ye. I will," Merida breathes.

"Yes!" I try kissing her after I slide the ring on her finger, but her curls get in the way. I push them back and then kiss her.

I hope our children will inherit my hair.

* * *

_A Jelsa Proposal_

**Jack's P.O.V**

My palms were sweating as I parked the car. Elsa and I were at Epcot, and I picked this place because it was where our first date was. And... I'm proposing to her. I fiddle with the box in my pocket of my tuxedo, but quickly stop so Elsa won't get suspicious.

I step out of the car, and open the passenger door for Elsa.

"Jack, you okay?" Elsa asks, concerned.

"What? Yeah!" I say the 'yeah' a little too high-pitched, and quickly cough. "Yeah," I repeat, my voice normal.

Elsa kisses me on the cheek. "Good. Let's enjoy this night."

As we sit down at a table outside, a waiter comes.

"May I take your order?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll have pork chops with a side of mash potatoes," I say.

"Got it. And for the beautiful lady?" The man winks flirtatiously.

"For my _girlfriend_," I make the word clear, "a salad with extra ranch."

"'Kay. Be back soon," the man walks away quickly.

"I can order for myself, you know," Elsa laughs.

"Gotta make it clear that you're mine," I shrug.

After we're done eating, I clear my throat. I stand up, and I grab Elsa's hand, gently guiding her to stand.

"Elsa..." I get down on one near, and Elsa gasps, her hands covering her mouth. Everyone looks at us, happy to see a future marriage brewing.

"I love you. A lot. And I can't imagine living without you in my life. Will you marry me?" I ask, the ring revealed.

"Yes, Jack. I'll marry you," Elsa smiles, tears of happiness flowing.

I twirl Elsa, kissing her, then sliding the ring on her finger.

A perfect fit.

* * *

**Okie-dokie. The proposals are done, and there is a Jelsa wedding next chapter!**

**Question: Which proposal did you enjoy the most?**


	47. Chapter 47

**I realized that I goofed and forgot a Flynnunzel proposal in the last chapter, so I added it! If you didn't read it, you can read it before or after you read the...**

**JELSA WEDDING!**

* * *

_A Jelsa Wedding_

**Elsa's**** P.O.V**

"Ready?" My dad asks. I'm about to walk down the aisle and marry the man I love. Should I be ready?

"I guess..." I say, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

Wait, are they butterflies? Or are they stomach cramps? It isn't that time of month, is it?

"You'll be fine, Elsa," my dad reassures me.

The music begins playing, and we walk down the aisle. All eyes are on me, and I try not to sweat. Am I sure that it isn't that time of month again?

Finally, I reach Jack, and my father goes somewhere else. I'm nervous, okay?!

"You look beautiful," Jack whispers, and I blush.

"We're finally getting married," I whisper back.

We exchanged our vows, and the priest says, "you may now kiss the bride!"

"I've been waiting to do so," Jack smirks.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," I smile, and he obeys.

We're finally married.

* * *

Jack and I step out of the limo, entering our shared apartment.

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom," I say once we enter.

I run into the bathroom and slam the door.

I'm about to lose my virginity.

_ I'm about to lose it to someone I love._

I have mixed feelings

_He'll be gentle._

He's done this with a thousand girls, I might not be good enough.

_He knows that you haven't done it before._

I sit on the edge of the bathtub, conflicted with feelings.

"Elsa? You okay?" Jack knocks on the door.

"Um, yeah," I lie.

"You sure? You're sort of taking long," Jack says, not seeming to be convinced.

"Yeah... I'm just... Uh... Constipated?" I smack my forehead for the horrible, non-believable lie.

"I'm gonna open this door," Jack says.

"What! You can't!" I shriek.

"Yeah, we don't have a lock. Cover up," Jack opens up the door, seeing me sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"What's wrong, snowflake?" Jack sits down next to me, still in his tux.

"I'm scared," I whimper, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know. It can be nerve-wracking. But you have to trust me, okay?" Jack kisses the top of my head.

"I trust you," I say.

I will forever trust him.

* * *

**I DIDNT TERRORIZE YOUR FEELS, DID I?! **

**OMG JUST TWO MORE EPILOGUES AND THIS IS DONE :( :( :(**

**Question: If you were Elsa, would you be nervous?**


	48. Chapter 48

_8 Months Later_

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Oh Jackyyyyy!" I heard Elsa squeal in a sing-song voice. I woke up, groaning. I glanced at the clock.

3:17 AM

I had slept in a pair of jeans and white tee-shirt because I knew Elsa would keep me busy early in the morning, but I didn't know it would be this early!

You see, she's eight months pregnant. That's right; she conceived on the wedding night. She is making my life a living hell!

"What?!" I shout.

"Can I have chocolate dipped in pickle juice?" She asks.

"We ran out," I roll my eyes.

"Well go to the store and get it," she says simply.

"All the stores are fucking closed!" I shout.

"Don't shout at me, I'm you're wife!" She says angrily.

"That's it! I need a break!" I walk over to the coat racket and put on a leather jacket, then slipping my feet in a pair of sneakers.

"Where are you going?!" Elsa yells.

"I'm taking a walk!" I shout, slamming the door.

I regret talking to Elsa like that, but I have to work and she keeps me up all night!

As I'm walking, the song _Let Her Go _gets stuck in my head. God, please no! But I can't do anything, and music might help me cool off.

_**Bold**_** _Italics=Flashbacks_**

_Well, you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,  
Only know you love her when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go...  
And you let her go._

**_"Jack, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" Elsa asks. _**

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow, and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

_**"Don't touch me! I hate you!" Elsa shouts at me. **_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow, and it goes so fast_

I make my way towards the local park, kicking a stone over and over again.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved her too much, and you dived too deep_

_**"Jack?" Elsa gasps, tears flowing down her cheeks. **_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go ooooh ooooh oh no_

_And you let her go  
ooooh ooooh oh no_

_Well you let her go_

_ooooh ooooh oh no_

I sit on the park bench, thinking to myself, when I suddenly feel weight next to me. I look to my left and see a man with dark, curly, brown hair. He also had brown eyes and was tall, but not lanky. Hell, he was like a building!

"And what's a boy like you doing here?" The man asks in an accent.

"Pregnant wife troubles," I mutter.

"Funny! I'm just out because of wailing babies!" The man chuckles. I let out a small chuckle also.

"The name's Shrek," the man says.

"Jack," I say.

"So, this is the first time your wife is pregnant?" Shrek asks.

"Yeah..." I huff.

"You shouted at her?" Shrek asks. Man, he sounds experienced!

"Yeah..." I huff again.

"Well, think about it Jack. Do you imagine your future with kids?" Asks Shrek.

"Uh, yeah?" Isn't it obvious?!

"Your wife, is carrying your future. The least you could do is make sure she's as comfortable as she can be when she's in the process," Shrek points out.

"Man, I messed up," I say, realizing what happens.

"Follow me," Shrek stands up. I hesitate.

"It's not like I'm gonna eat ya!" Shrek laughs. I stand up, and follow him down the street.

"Nah. Not enough meat on your bones," Shrek says as we walk to... His house?

"Oh, I don't need to-" He cuts me off.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna help you through your problems," Shrek opens the door, and it's a mess in there!

"Hi sweetie," a woman yawns, kissing Shrek on the cheek. She has a dark green floor-length night gown, and her orange hair was in a braid down her back.

"Jack, meet Fiona. Fiona, Jack," Shrek introduces. I nod, and she greets me.

I spent the next two hours with Shrek teaching me about pregnant women.

And this is what you get when you follow a random stranger from the park home.

* * *

"Elsa?" I open the door to her apartment.

_"JACK! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!" She shouts. She throws herself on me. _

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, tears streaming. I remember Shrek telling me about scattered hormones.

"It's fine. How about we go back to bed?" I suggest, and Elsa nods.

As we are laying down, the rest of the song plays in my head.

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_No, you're wrong, Passenger, _I think as Elsa snuggles closer to me, gasping in pain from the baby's kicks. I rest her head on my chest.

_I know I love her, because I'm never letting her go. _

* * *

**There ya go! I realized that most of you want sequels, and I regret to inform you, but I won't be making a sequel. The next chapter is the last epilogue, and AFTER that is a special surprise I have planned!**

**OMG GUYS SOOOO CLOSE TO 900! CAN WE DO IT?!**

**Question: If you were Jack, would you have shouted at Elsa like he did in the beginning of the chapter?**


	49. Chapter 49

**GUYS WE FLIPPIN' HIT 900! WE DID IT! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WE DID IT! OMG BRB IMMA DIE OF FANGIRLING! **

**(Note: Hiccup looks like the new Hiccup in HTTYD2 in this chapter)**

* * *

**Video-BabyComesHome**

"You better not pout, you better not cry! You better not shout I'm tellin' you why! Elsaaaa is coming. To the drivewayyy!" In the video you can hear Anna singing in the background, and you can see the Frost driveway. They had recently bought a house (in this time period) and the baby was born. A white Mercedes pulls up.

"It's them!" You can hear Rapunzel squeal. Anna turns the camera towards her. Rapunzel's brown hair was now waist-length. Other than that, she didn't look different.

"Get the camera off of me, Anna! Jack is opening her door!" Rapunzel points, and Anna focuses the camera back on the car.

"Hey everyone!" Elsa steps out of the car, holding a blue bundle.

"It's a boy!" Anna squeals. All of a sudden you see green because she accidentally dropped the camera when she ran to Elsa.

"Jesus, Anna," mumbled Kristoff. All of a sudden, you see the blurry shape of Kristoff's face, and then the camera is focused back on Elsa and Jack, Kristoff holding the camera this time.

"What's the lass's name?" Merida whispers.

"Jack? You wanna say it?" Asks Elsa.

"Pitch. Pitch Black Frost," Jack grins.

* * *

**Video-BabyAge2**

"Hey bud? Whatcha' doin?" You can hear Jack's voice behind the camera, and he zooms in on the baby. The baby has blue eyes and blonde hair, waving fat fists.

"Dada!" Says Pitch.

"Yeah, dada is awesome, isn't he?" Jack zooms out, then zooms in on a smiling Elsa.

"And my beautiful wife," Jack teases.

"Can't argue with that," Elas picks up the baby.

"Phew! We gotta change your diaper, bud!" Elsa wrinkles her nose in disgust, whisking the baby to the bedroom.

"Mama!" Says Pitch.

"Bud, I think mama is gonna need to smell lots of roses after you," the video camera shuts off.

* * *

**Video-RapunzelandFlynnBaby**

"Is this on?" You hear Elsa's voice, but you can't see anything.

"You forgot to take off the lens," says Jack, and then you can see everything clearly.

Everyone was in Rapunzel and Flynn's family room, and it was decorated with all sorts of banners saying things like, 'CONGRATS NEW PARENTS!'.

"Pitch, honey, don't do that," Elsa scolds from behind the camera. Pitch was in his biting stage, and he was biting the side of the couch.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Flynn enters the living room.

"Shit, we forgot to yell surprise!" Kristoff fumes.

"Kristoff! Language!" Anna scolds.

"Sorry," Kristoff bows his head like a child.

"Hey guys!" Rapunzel walks into the room holding a blue bundle.

"What's the name?!" Elsa runs to Rapunzel, dropping the video camera.

"Elsa! You almost broke it!" Jack picks it up, and you can see his face clearly.

"Don't you love me?" Jack jokes, winking into the camera. **(YES I DO, JACK. YES I DO!)**

"Jack, stop flirting with the video camera and zoom in on this cute thing!" Elsa says.

Jack zooms in on a sleeping baby with a pink face. You could see some brown hair in the light.

"What's his name?" Asks Hiccup.

"Maximus, or Max for short," Rapunzel replies.

"He'll have my looks and charm one day!" Flynn declares.

"God forbid, save the child from that curse," Elsa says, and the camera turns off.

* * *

**Video-MeridaandHiccupBaby**

All you can see is Pitch's face in the camera, him laughing and running, and you can hear Jack and Elsa running after him in the background.

"No! My camera!" Shouts Pitch. All of a sudden the camera was raised (Elsa picked him up) and taken away.

"I didn't know he would get it!" Jack laughed.

"He's sneaky, but cute," said Anna.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Rapunzel squeals, running into the room.

"Who's coming?" Hiccuop steps into the room.

"Aye! Hiccup, ye invited people?" Merida walks in, holding a pink bundle.

"AGAIN?!" Elsa face-palms herself.

"What?" Jack zooms in on Elsa.

"We forgot to shout surprise! And you wouldn't mind but... You know... Zooming out?" Elsa arches an eyebrow.

Jack chuckles, zooming in on Merida.

"Name?" He asks.

"Agnus, but Hiccup likes to call her Toothless," replies Merida.

"She's adorable!" Elsa marvels.

"But mama, I'm the cutest guy, right?" Pitch pulls on Elsa's shirt.

"It's 'cause you've got my looks, kid," Jack shuts off the video.

* * *

**Now**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"That wasn't me," protests a Pitch who was now six.

"Hehe," a one year old girl giggles. That's right; Jack and I had another child. Emma Emily Frost.

"Jack, I can't believe you got to name your daughter after a Marvel superhero. Merida would never let me do that," Hiccup sighs.

"You did WHAT?!" I shriek.

"Dangit, Hiccup!" Jack sighs.

"Jackson Overland Frost, why didn't you tell me?!" I ask, using his full name. He cringes at the sound of his proper name.

"Guys, calm down. You can just call her by her middle name, Emily," Rapunzel suggests. She and Flynn had another child, a boy name Pascal. Max is now five, and he loves chasing his father. Especially when his father doesn't want to be chased.

"Emily Frost. I like it," Jack says, satisfied.

"Well, we better go. Being pregnant isn't fun," Anna yawns, stretching.

"God, when Elsa was pregnant, I swear, she was killing me!" Jack groans.

"Jack... Don't be ridiculous!" I laugh as I shut the door behind everyone.

"Looks like someone is pooped," Jack says, seeing Pitch sleeping on the couch.

"Yeah, Emily seems tired too," I agree, looking at the sleeping baby.

Jack picks up Pitch, resting his head on his shoulder, and I do the same with Emily. After we tuck them both in bed, we crawl into our own after changing.

"Elsa?" Jack turns to me.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Jack says, putting my head on his chest.

"I love you, too," I say.

And I won't stop.

* * *

**OMG THAT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SNOWFLAKEMOON COLLEGE! **

**BUT... THERE'S STILL THAT SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Question: Which video was your favorite? **

**BONUS QUESTION: WILL YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER?!**


	50. Chapter 50

**OMG I AM SOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I was in Canada for five days and my grandpa had a heart problem in New Jersey. He's a lot better now, thank god. So I'm realllly sorry. Also, if I read your fanfics and you haven't gotten reviews for me lately, that's why also. **

**OKIE DOKIE, I AM REALLY EXCITED TO PRESENT...**

**THE SURPRISE!**

* * *

_Frozen_

**Bloopers**

"Action!" Calls the director.

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa pushes Anna off the bed.

"Do you wanna make some pancakes?" Anna asks with a mischievous grin.

"Cut! It's a snowman, not pancakes," says the director.

"I'm hungry, cut me some slack!" Says Anna.

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna knocks on the door.

_Please, I know you're in there _

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say have trouble, and I'm trying to_

_I want chocolate fondue_

"Cut! Chocolate fondue?!" Asks the director in bewilderment.

"Yeah... Should that not be in there?" Asks Anna sheepishly.

* * *

_I'm right out here for you, _

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other,_

_It's just_

"BUMBLEBEES!" Anna shouts all of a sudden.

"What?" Asks the director.

"THERE ARE TWO BUMBLEBEES, GET RID OF THEM!" Anna screams, running off set.

"Actresses," the director groans.

* * *

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

Anna slides down the door.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

All of a sudden, Elsa opens the door, and Anna falls back.

"CUT!" The director shouts. "Why did you open the door?!"

"Um... TinkleBell is about to write in the Diarrhea of a Wimpy Kid," Elsa runs off set, tearing towards the bathroom.

"Heh. TinkleBell," Anna giggles.

* * *

_Say Goodbye,_

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

"Love is an awful bore!" Sang Hans as Anna sang correctly.

"What?" Asks the director.

"Sorry, I just prefer being the villain right now," Hans shrugs.

* * *

_Let it go, _

_Let it go,_

_I'm one with the Mac and Cheese!_

"Cut!" Shouts the director.

"Whoops. Just hungry," Elsa laughs.

* * *

_That__ perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand, in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage onnnn-!_

Elsa gets cut off by her own scream.

Jack Frost had ripped the set and landed on top of Elsa as she was out on the balcony.

"Jack?! Seriously?!" Elsa groans.

"Whoops. Wrong set. Sorry!" Jack smiles sheepishly, running off.

* * *

"No!" Anna turned to solid ice.

After a while, nobody said anything.

"Elsa. Psst," Olaf nudged Elsa who was texting.

"Cut!" The director groaned.

"She's probably texting Jack," Kristoff grinned.

"Jack has a crush on her I hear," says Hans.

"Guys! Seriously?!" Elsa blushed.

"Actors," the director huffed.

* * *

_Rise Of The Guardians_

**Bloopers**

"My name. Is Jack Frost. How do I know? The script told me."

"Cut!" The director ordered.

"Just winging it. Line?" Asked Jack.

* * *

Nightmares ran as the Guardians (minus Tooth) were in the sled.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack attempted to grab Baby Tooth from a Nightmare, but grabbed the wrong one, getting saliva all over his hands.

"Ew," Jack rubbed his hands on the sled.

"That's a prop! You know what?! Take five!" The director shouted in frustration.

* * *

"Jack, mate. It's your line," Bunnymund whispered.

"What? Oh, yeah!" Jack was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thinking about Elsa?" Tooth giggled.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. Those eyes, and those curves. God, those curves! Wait, what?" Jack's face went red.

"Uhh," the director mustered up.

"Hear that? Jack would take her to bed any time!" Aster laughed.

"You do know I'm here, right?" Elsa calls out from set.

"Shit," Jack muttered.

"I was here because Tooth and I were gonna go for ice cream..." Elsa trailed off.

"I-I was talking about a different Elsa!" Jack lied.

"Sure, mate," Aster snickered.

* * *

_Tangled_

**Bloopers**

"They just can't get my nose!" Said Flynn.

"Hell, you look like a kangaroo," someone on the set snickered.

"Cut!" Shouted the director.

"It's true..." Flynn looked at the picture, disappointed.

* * *

"This is the best day everrrrr!" Rapunzel shouted, swinging on a tree with her hair.

"Oof!" All of a sudden, she fell face-first into the ground.

"Fail," Flynn snickered.

* * *

_I smell the grass, the dirt_

_Just like I'd dream they'd b-_

"SPIDER!" Rapunzel shouted, running off set.

"Pfft. What a loser," Flynn laughed. He looked around, saw the spider, and ran off set screaming.

* * *

**Omg that's the end ;(. I know I didn't include some movies, so you can type in a review a blooper. Mention the movie it's coming from also!**

**I also have some YouTube videos for you all!**

**I just don't understand your outfit... I just DON'T**

**I just don't understand women**

**Let her go/Let it go **

**So I hope you guys check it all out. **

**LAST QUESTION EVER :( :( :(**

**Question: What was your favorite blooper?**

**I'm working on A Shrek Tale now, it's also Jelsa. **

**Stay awesome and funny guys, I hope I'll see you on other stories!**


End file.
